Fate: The Gaia Theory
by grimdyn
Summary: This is a product of three days without sleep and a nonstop marathon reading of the manhwa the gamer so here is the summary. The night of the great Fuyuki fire Shirou lost everything his name, his family and even his own ideals maybe Gaia saw his fate and decided to mess with Alaya after all the death of humans would not affect Gaia so it gave Shirou a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Beta read by yours truly MasterofInfinity)

"Shirou" P.O.V

Hell.

Pure chaos and absolute carnage those were the only words that could describe what young Shirou was going through.

All around were the screams of the tormented, cursed smoke rising to the skies as the hell on earth manifested. No matter how high was the screams or how heartfelt were the tears.

It was all meaningless, the fire consumes all.

Except for a red haired boy, walking amongst carnage.

With every step he took a part of him was lost. Memories and everything he ever did was gone with each thud of his foot, his first day of school, gone like it was never there, his seventh birthday, his first crush, his mother telling him stories of heroes long gone, every ounces of self-worth burned to a crisp by the time he reached the center of the once cheerful neighborhood, but even so he refused to die.

He had no memory of what was happening, that was consumed by the fire.

He no longer felt nothing about the hell around him, his emotions were already devoured.

He only had hope left, but soon enough that was also extinguished.

His unwavering will had nothing more to sacrifice to the young boy continue his trek. As he missed a step and fallen on the now barren ground, the rain chose that exact moment to start.

As he gazed to the sky above him, he couldn't fell anything, he couldn't think anything and he couldn't fell anything, but just as his life was about to end, in the place of the sky now was the face of a crying and smiling man. As the young boy stared at over joyful face of the may before him, only one though surfaced.

-"... I wonder if I can be as happy as him someday..."

(Gaia P.O.V)

The world observed the scene with just more enthusiasm than normal. It was drawn to witness the aftermath of the fourth Holy Grail war after said Grail released that unholy blaze upon Fuyuki, after the hatred of Alaya the hatred of humans was a close second.

And even closer to the humans foolish enough to try to recreate a sorcery four times and fail miserably in all of them. Even being as presumptuous enough to bring pale copies of heroes of times immemorial to use as fuel to the wretched ritual.

Humans have grown weak with the passing of the time, feats made by an average human of the past were now impossible to even the most skilled human of the present.

With had a rather boring aftermath, the fire, as unholy as it was, could not even consume a hole city, just a sector of it. Not nearly enough to gather the attention of the Will of the Planet, but something else gained its attention.

A young haired boy that refused to die when everybody around him withered.

It recognized the soul of the boy, being one of the insufferable tools of its human loving counterpart, Alaya. A Counter Guardian, what a pitiful ending to one with such fiber to his being, clearly reminiscent of the humanity of old...

For a single moment the world stopped.

That boy who was so helpless now would become one of the greatest Counter Guardians of Alaya, he certainly was capable enough to become a hero on his own, but that meddling Consciousness of Humanity wouldn't let that happen. Now, giving this, promising and full of _steel, _young boy a boon just great enough to stray him from the path of a Counter Guardian and reduce the mediocrity of this era was a pleasing thought.

But, what blessing could be bestowed upon him? His memories were now non existent, just like his feelings and pretty much everything else. Not much to work with.

As the world pondered the tired Magus Killer have found the dying boy, and was in process of saving his life.

Gaia searched amongst the rubble for something to give the boy, then it found the unusual way of portraying heroes on this age. It was unusual and most certainly absurd, but it would do.

The Magus Killer was so happy to have saved _someone_ from the cursed fire and running towards the nearest hospital that he failed to noticed the faint _glow _that the boy emanated for a moment.

The Will of the Planet was pleased with the job, outstanding human who _will_ become Emiya Shirou, you now have within yourself the abilities of **The Gamer**, may this blessing serve you well.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Emiya Kiritsugu is a man who dedicated his entire life to saving people, and no mater what sacrifices he had to make, none was unwavering to a path as him.

Always weighting people's lives on a balance, he always saved the heavier side, no matter the cost. His father, his adopted mother figure... his _wife._

He was a perfect machine that have the only purpose of saving as many lives as possible, he walked a bloody path no lesser ways would even dare to imagine and yet he still strode forward to save more lives.

He had no greater grief on his life that with the Fourth Grail War.

He sacrificed so much to win the war and it was all meaningless, all sacrifices he had made now only justified the blazing inferno that consumed countless human lives. The mere irony that all he sacrificed to save people only damned an even greater number of people was maddening.

He tried to make it right by destroying the wish granting device that could on grant destructon, but it backfired.

By destroying it, he send half-a-city to hell. And only himself to blame for all the lives that ceased to exist. He was losing himself, he had no other goal that to save someone, _anyone_, from the cursed flames or he would lose himself forever.

As he saw the young boy, barely hanging on to life, at ground zero of the disaster, Emiya Kiritsugu understood. Saving that boy meant saving himself.

He hurried to boy and saw the _empty_ Golden eyes gazing at him, but they were alive. They have been whipped completely blank and devoid of anything, except a stubborn cling to life.

He felt the tears caressing his face as the boy look almost curiously at him and the rain fell on his back, but he wasted no more time.

He quickly extracted the Hallowed Sheath of Excalibur, The Ever Distant Utopia, _Avalon_ at placed it inside the body of the boy in front of him.

Both consequences were instantaneous, the wounds on the body of the young boy vanished on the blink of an eye and he could see the live returning to his prone form. At the same time, the curse, All The Evils Of The World – _Angra Mainyu_, was returning with a vengeance to they weary man body, without the Noble Phantasm to counteract the curse Kiritsugu had no chance to withstand the evil.

To him it didn't matter, the boy was saved. _And so was himself._

He ran as fast as his weary legs could carry him and the boy on his arms to the nearest hospital he remembered. Even with Avalon, the young boy would need proper care.

(Kiritsugu P.O.V.)

The hospital is in a rush before me. All the medical staff looks frenetic and the movement of heavily burnt people is staggering. I quickly interrupt a doctor and show him the boy on my arms.

"-Doctor! This boy was on the ground zero and he needs immediate help!"

The doctor jumps in surprise and rapidly gaze to the boy to me in quick succession.

"-Oh my! Carry him to the emergency ward!"

The doctor hurry along the way and I follow him on the busy corridors. As we arrive I place the boy on a vacant bed and the staff is fast to check upon him.

"-He looks a bit singed and exhausted, but otherwise all right. He was truly lucky to have such minor wounds on the middle of that hell, something above us must gave favorable to him."

I hold a snort in response to that.

"-How long till he makes full recovery?"

The doctor ponders for a few moments and answer.

"-He must have inhaled a lot of smoke, so it is very likely that he have singed lungs, but he is breathing normally, so we will let him rest for a couple weeks while we do the necessary exams and with luck he will be free to go."

I nod in acknowledgment, but as I make my way out the emergency ward the doctor intercept me.

"-Excuse me, but he was the only one alive you have found?"

My grimace was enough of an answer. The doctor mirrors me with a grimace of his own.

"-...How many orphans will this hell make?"

I honestly didn't know, but I couldn't help but think about my daughter. Knowing Acht (Head of the Einzbern) she may be an orphan of this fire as well.

("Shirou" P.O.V.)

I awake in a bright white room. This is strange, how long was I asleep? I don't hurt anywhere, in fact, I feel better then ever! Then again, my only memory is the fire. If the price was all my memories, I couldn't count this fast healing as a blessing.

I look around my surrounding, and as expected, I'm in a hospital room and not hooked up to anything, not even an IV bag. That's even strange, surely I would need machines to survive after that hell. On the corner of the room the man that found me is sitting in a chair sleeping so I ignore him for now.

I feel thirsty, there is a pitcher of water and some plastic cups on table near the window. I get up and shuffle towards it, but as soon as I move the man's eyes open and they look so cold, it feels like he is staring right though my soul, but almost as quickly as he opened his eyes they soften and I can't help but feel safe now despite the danger I just felt.

"-How are you felling?"

His sudden question makes me stop, and he gets up, guide me back to bed, reach for the pitcher and a cup, pour the cup full of water and bring it to me. I mutter a quick tanks before I drink the water and place the cup on the table.

"-As strange as it seems, I'm very well."

He doesn't look surprised at my answer, but he does smile(?) at me.

"-You are making a rather speedy recovery according to the doctors, but do you have a name?"

I think about it for a while and a name appears on my mind.

"Shirou, my name is Shirou."

I speak certain of myself, but the man looks a bit uncertain.

"-And your family name?"

I ponder about it, but no matter how hard I try, I simply cannot remember. The man takes my silence as an answer.

"-I see."

I hang my head with that.

"-Well, without your last name, the chances that somebody is going to find you are mote at the best."

I know that, my family is probably dead and no one would come for me.

"-What happens now?"

The man sits on the bed and look at my eyes.

"-You can go to an orphanage, most certainly one is being organized for the incident right now..."

I clench my hands, even being uncomfortable with the truth that's to be expected.

"-... or you can come with me."

I turn my head so fast I can feel my neck scream in protest. As I look confused at him he just smiles back.

He saved me, I can't remember a lot, but he is without doubt the one that rescued me from that hell. As I stare into him he asks me once again.

"-Would you rather come with a complete stranger than go to an orphanage Shirou?"

I can only nod in response. He chuckles and starts to get up.

"Well, then I should go and the adoption papers ready, also my name is Emiya, Emiya Kiritsugu. And you now are Emiya Shirou."

I can only smile in response to that. As he reaches the door he looks outside, scouting for someone, then he address me again.

"-There is something else you should know Shirou. I'm a magus."

As he said these words I instantly accepted them as truth, after all I have no reason to doubt him.

(Time skip: 2 years)

I now live my life on a traditional Japanese house that father owns. As heretic as it is I wouldn't trade these years for nothing.

After moving in with Kiritsugu he told me everything about magecraft about what a magus is. He told me that _Being a magus is walking with death_ and almost the next day I started to beg him to teach me magic, the dangers it meant were meaningless on my mind. He reluctantly agreed.

After two weeks of takeout I realized Kiritsugu could not cook if his life depended on it, so I took it upon myself to learn how to cook and it turns out I was an adept at it and weeks later, your neighbor Fujimura Taiga, not that she lets me call her anything other that Fuji-nee, started apearing everyday to mooch out my cooking, I don't mind it really, seeing her so happy after eating a meal makes me happy too.

Now to my magecraft studies my father said to me:

"-Shirou, the first thing you need to learn about magecraft is that you have inside yourself conduits of magical energy called circuits, these circuits convert Od, which is your body magical energy, to Prana, which is useable magical energy, but your circuits need to be activated for you to use them. The activation of the circuits is done my imagining a mental trigger and activating that trigger with an aria. An aria is a sort of command in order to activate magic, and every magus have his own aria."

Now I should have waited for further instructions, but as a nine year old it was rather hard to not a least try as I heard that. So I thought about the clash of steel and whispered what felt right.

Trace on.

Then I concentrated fully on creating a circuit near my right hand and I felt pain almost as if someone was pushing a molten iron rod into my hand and then I passed out.

I woke up in my bed and as I opened my eyes I see a blue screen that says:

**Your MP and HP have fully restored **

**(**And chapter one is officially beta-ed**)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (well I already started believing in magic)

**Once again I do not own the gamer or anything from the nasuverse **

**Just a small note I am most likely going to concentrate on Shirou from now on so I should bounce around less**

**(-)**

**You're MP and HP has been fully restored**

**OK**

No its still there that's odd okay let's say that I am not going to pretend I did not see this but what should I do I guess I could just press ok and be done with it but I would have to deal with what comes next.

Well I am nothing if not brave let's see where this is going I press the ok button it feels oddly solid and then well nothing the screens gone huh I guess I was just seeing things well I might as well get up and make breakfast.

As I walk down to the kitchen I notice how quiet it is father must be on one of his monthly secret missions.

**A skill has been created though a special act**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the targets information, 'Observe',** **has been created**

Okay I know for a fact that I am not seeing things now a skill as in a special move maybe this is part of my origin or somethingI have to tell father when he gets back.

Speaking of which there is a note on the counter it's probably from him well I might as well face the music.

Dear son

I will most likely have already left for the trip but I assure you that you're not off the hook as soon as I get back we are going to talk about the incredibility stupid thing you did.

Love Kiritugu

Well at least I know that whatever I did it was probably not the best decision.

Now how would I use this skill well it is called observe I can try just looking at something for a really long time maybe that will work I enter the kitchen and decided to look at the milk….

(5 min)

…

(10 min)

Okay that's definitely not how you do it maybe its verbal well its better then standing here staring at milk

Observe I say as calmly as I can

**A carton of milk from Natrel**

Well that was not very helpful I could have read that off the carton alright let's try something with no labels okay I am going to use observe on an apple

OBSERVE

**An apple that near its ripeness **

**Though continues use of Observe its level went up by one**

Alright again information I could have guessed but it did say its level went up that makes it stronger right let's try again

OBSERVE

**An apple that's near its ripeness restores HP by 20 points**

Nice something new I don't know what HP is but now I know this apple restores it when I eat it well I might as well spam this while I cook I can probably level it again I absent-mindedly mumble observe as I cook

**A skill has been made though a special act**

**Cooking the ability to enhance food products or produce your own LV.1**

**Passively increase food effects by 3%**

… how dare you imply that my cooking skill is only level 1 wait is that my mind telling me I suck if so screw you as well mind.

That's it I am going to level my cooking skill till it's stronger than ever

**SHIROU!**

**I AM HUNGRY**

Oh just the person I need to level this.

**A quest has been created.**

**The hungry beast**

**The black hole known as taiga has invaded keep cooking till she is satisfied.**

**Reward **

**Increased influence with taiga**

**900XP **

**Accept Decline**

Well that's new but I was going to do that anyway so I might as well accept well it's time to cook like crazy hey I might as well spam Observe while I am at it

Coming right up you'll get your food in no time Fuji-nee.

….

….

….

(1 hour later)

**Quest completed**

**Your level went up by 1**

Let's just say cooking is at level 7 my observe even went up its at 4 now but what does this level mean I guess I can deal with it later I walk to the dining room to go eat Fuji-nee was laying down on the ground in what appears to be bliss but I notice something new it's a box above Fuji-nee head it says.

**Taiga Fujimura LV.15**

Again that lv sign it means level right maybe I can ask Fuji-nee about it later for now it's time to eat

I sit down and eat the leftovers I should say that the left overs are a small feast by themselves.

Shirou as always your food was amazing but today it seemed like it just kept getting better Fuji-nee said.

Well that was interesting she is actually right the food I am eating is a cut above where it was before

But I did not cook the food any differently so the skill really does boost my cooking ability hm I have an idea.

Hey Fuji-nee.

Yes Shirou what do ya need Fuji-nee responded.

Do you happen to know any of these terms like level up and HP and MP.

Oh Shirou you're finally acting like a kid your own age so you're finally going to play video games now replied Fuji-nee.

Video games you mean those things that you got me for my birthday.

Yeah those are the ones so which ones are you playing Fuji-nee says cheerfully

I am not playing any of the games I heard a couple of kids in my class talking using those terms but the way they were talking about them I think I might start playing the games you gave me it sounds interesting.

Well I know what I am going to do with the rest of my day I think one of them had a manual I can read as I walk towards my room I start to use observe on everything in the hall hopefully I can get it to 5 I open my door and start opening my cupboards searching for the game with the manual by the time I find it I got observe up to 5.

Alright let's read this thing alright so according to this in the status screen you can see what level and tittles you have also your stats it says that these stats affect how your character moves, attacks etc.

There is also a skill page I can probably look at the skills I have there and finally we have the inventory screen which allows you to carry things well my skills react to verbal commands maybe I can open the screens doing the same.

Status window

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Class: The Gamer**

**HP 230:230**

**MP 190:190**

**Level: 2**

**STR (6) -**

**VIT (8) (?) -**

**DEX (8) -**

**INT (10) -**

**WIS (10) -**

**LUK (15) -**

**Point (5) **

**Yen (0)**

Well at least I can tell how much money I have, still stats look good for a nine year old with no training let's see what each does I click on each stat

**Strength**

**Governs brute force and. increased damage in melee combat.**

So I get stronger the more I put in STR still I don't really see the need right now I am going to train to be a magus alright next.

**Vitality**

**Governs constitution, endurance, and your ability to shrug of debilitating effect it also increases HP.**

So this is for my health the higher in this stat the more HP I have plus it increases the amount of stamina that I have a good stat but not something I need much at least not yet plus I need to figure out what that ? Is and what is it doing to my VIT stat.

**Dexterity**

**Governs reflexes, agility, coordination and speed increase attack speed and accuracy.**

Okay so this affect my speed and the ability to use that speed well again a stat I don't really see a need for right now but I would prefer this over STR or VIT that's for sure.

**Intelligence**

**Governs memory retention and magical ability and increases MP and damage with magic.**

Okay so this stat affect how well I remember things and my magical potential not to mention it increases my MP as a magus in training I should put some points here but I want to read the rest first.

**Wisdom **

**Governs sensibility, willpower and****''how down to earth'' you are. Increases MP regen.**

So this affect how well I can make decisions and how strong my will is the increases in MP regen is good and all but maybe not an important as INT but I don't want to ignore.

**Luck **

**Governs how much lady luck favours you increases many things.**

Well that is vague as hell it is my highest stat and the way it says many things intrigues me alright I think I know how I am going to spend my points it's going to be 2/2/1 split into INT/WIS/LUK.

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Class: The Gamer**

**HP 230:230**

**MP 225:225**

**Level: 2**

**STR (6) **

**VIT (8) (?) **

**DEX (8) **

**INT (12) **

**WIS (12) **

**LUK (16) **

**Point (0) **

**Yen (0)**

Alright now that I spent all my points from my level I don't really feel that smarter but then again it just said memory retention so I absorb information faster wisdom is going to be harder to prove hopefully I made the right decision.

Almost forgot about the other screens mentioned in the manual alright I suppose I am going to have to look at these sooner or later

SKILLS

Well this certainly look cool enough this menu is an orange box with slots so far I see 4 boxes one with a picture of an eyeball which I can only assume is for observe a quick tap confirms that and then there is a box with a frying pan that is almost certainly the cooking skill.

Now the other two skills I see I have no idea what they are considering I got no pop up for them one is a picture of a flexing arm with a sort of aura around it and the other one is a picture of myself with my eyes closed and a super saiyan aura around me.

I clicked on the first one and a red screen popped up.

**A gamer's body (passive) LV max**

**Grants a body that allows for the player to live in the real world as a video game character.**

Okay this is strange but what does that mean man I have to research my ability to the fullest and find out what's different about my body well I should look at the other one.

**A gamer's mind (passive) LV max**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through allows peaceful state of mind immunity to psychological status effect**

Well at least this is more explanatory so basically this allows me to think calmly but does this apply all the time or does it only affect me when I am in stressful situations.

Well that's another experiment I have to run but a more simple one now the second part the immunity to psychological status effect does that only apply to effect I would cause like when I am scared something or does this also affect something that would cause an aura of fear.

Okay the two extra skills are pretty good depending on what they do but I have to try to figure how they work first.

Alright according to the manual there is two more screens the options and inventory well I want to do some tests on inventory the manual says that items are stored here but I want to know how.

**Inventory**

Okay so I do have an inventory screen it looks like the left picture is of me with my clothes does that mean I can take them off by moving them to the other boxes on the right well might as well try no one is here after all.

I move my shirt into the right boxes and yep my shirts gone well that's cool but how would I store items do I just put them through the screen again might as well do it and I do have the game manual.

Wow yeah that worked too lucky but does this mean I can carry any amount of material on me well this will make moving and shopping ten times easy but I don't really have a heavy need for this right now.

Finally we have options now I not too sure if I want to mess with this after all the manual said you can change how well the game looks and even the language and I am just fine with reality as it is I am going to avoid this for now.

Well I learned more about my ability but I don't think I got everything covered I guess I can actually play the game and find out more about.

I have nothing better to do I might as well play it lets see what is it called **disgaea: hour of darkness **now how do I set this up I guess I can ask Fuji-nee for help.

(-)

**Another chapter is done now I spent most of this chapter introducing the gamer mechanics and well I get really get into till Kiritsugu comes back from his mission you get a cookie if you know where he is also some of you may want to know why I picked disgaea as the game (btw don't own disgaea) **

**The reason is that I am a fan of the series and it was one of the first games I played now it has stats not the same ones but it works I choice this series mostly because I am really interested in the item world for grinding I am just trying to figure out how to introduce it will most likely replace ID: create/escape.**

**now I found kinunatzs your idea to be interesting but a servant stats even basic ones are almost beyond human level not to mention a 9 year old boy but if he can get his stats high enough I am fine with the stats going up a tear and become d rank and higher if he can get it.**

**For example in the manhwa the gamer the Han Jee-Han at stat 50 for INT he got mana affinity which I will give to Shirou when he reaches 50 in any stat but I will also rank the stat i.e. d rank or higher but it will have a side note for the numbers to make it easier to keep track for both you and me.**

**Now finally most of you are probally wondering why I would start this story so early in Shirou after all Han Jee-Han had the ability and he is super strong but that's mostly compared to mobs which are meant for grinding already but shirou does not face low mobs in canon in fact he fights beings that are almost god-like so I want to push him harder to prepare.**

**Also the first time he tried to make a circuit seemed like an appropriate time to open not only to get his ability started but also to catch the circuit building part.**

**Hopefully I can get the third chapter out tomorrow but I think I should spend at least another day proof reading it.**

**And thanks for the reviews and follows/favourites I am glad you like my story and the reviews really do help**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (grinding and return)

**Sorry most likely I was not clear at the ending Kinunatzs I do intend to have the rank stats in the story but here how it is going to go at 50 of any stat Shirou will receive the stat bonus the stat bonus will be like mana affinity not only that but the initial stat will rank to E- and every ten stat points like 50-60 it will go up so it will become E at 60 then at 70 E+ and so on and so forth every 50 will get a rank up and at the rank up a unique bonus will be given.**

**As for the stats themselves I have to leave them as they are because I have plans for them the larger Varity is bit too much to give up any how once again I appreciate the reviews. **

**As always I don't own the gamer or anything from the nasuverse **

**(-)**

Well that was certainly interesting after getting Fuji-nee to help me set up the game I spent the last two days trying to figure out the mechanics of the game I have to say that it was enlightening.

In the game the characters would get hit by unbelievable strong attacks and as long as there HP did not hit 0 they were fine if the same applies to me then VIT is going to be really important to combat.

I did a small test to see if what I think was right and asked Fuji-nee to give me lessons in kendo of course she did not want to teach a 9 year old a very physical sport so I threatened to stop cooking for her.

Of course that might not have been the best idea as she was particularly vicious if I left my guard open but I don't regret doing it not only did I prove what I thought to be true the pain went away almost as fast as it came, even my sore muscles were fine after 10 minutes of rest.

The best part of the whole thing was I got four new skills

**Sword mastery (passive) LV.2**

**Allows the user to freely use swords 10% increase in damage with blunt swords**

**Physical Endurance (Passive) LV.2**

**The body's durability increases and you take less damage 2% decrease in physical damage**

**Kendo (passive) LV.1**

**Is the modern day swordplay it is a descendent of ancient Kenjustu**

**Basic knowledge of the sport**

**An 8 % increase in damage when using Kendo**

**Power strike (active) LV.1**

**Strike the target with a strong force **

**15% increase in critical chance **

**50% increase in attack damage**

**MP cost of 4**

All of the things I got are amazing if I ever want to get into sword based combat and after playing disgaea and seeing what the main character could do with I sword I might want to just that.

But that finally skill power strike I can't wait to use it, I did not use it against Fuji-nee as much of a free-loader I think she is I would never hurt her but I still really want to master this skill at level one it offers a 50 % increase in damage I can't wait to see what the higher tears do.

I head out to the shed father said that that every magus needs a work shop even though he does not have one himself it's still important to have a place to practice in secret and I decided to claim the shed as my own.

Even though the sheds only privacy was to close the door and lock it but it's not like there is anyone here to break in while I am practicing.

I look around for something I can practice on buts its mostly scrap and machines well there is a scraped car it looks like it went through an explosion well its better than nothing I take out my shinai and start swinging at the car.

Power Strike I say at the first swing.

As soon as I finish saying it my shinai starts glowing a pale yellow now I am really glad I did not use the move on Fuji-nee I had no way to explain the pale yellow glow.

After about 30 power strikes I got these pop ups.

**Though continuous use of the skill Power Strike it has gone up a level.**

**Though continuous use of the skill sword mastery it has gone up a level.**

**Though continuous use of the skill kendo it has gone up a level.**

So they all went up a level that means that at roughly 30 uses a skill will go up from level 1 that's strange but also extremely useful I can get these skills to level up at the same time if I practice with pure power strikes.

I was about to continue training when I heard this.

Shirou ! Where are you guess whose backs

That was Fuji-nee and the only person that would have come back is farther shit don't get me wrong I am super excited to tell him of my ability but I also remember the threat in the note.

Hopefully he will still teach me mage craft I don't think I can stand another 2 years of non-stop begging to learn especially after I got this cool new power.

As I am walking down to the living room I can't help but think why I am bothering to learn magic at all sure it would awesome to be able to throw fireballs at my enemies but as a 9 year old I don't exactly have a lot of those.

I do have any goals or dreams that I need that much power to accomplish but I don't know I guess the main reason I wanted to learn mage-craft was because I wanted to be closer to father.

I still want to learn though and if I am going to learn I am going to learn at the best of my abilities but I don't really want power for the sake of power.

I snap out of it as soon as I open the door to the living room I see farther and he is smiling peacefully as always but I see a glint of pain in his eyes.

Shirou perfect timing I heard from Fujimura-san that you are learning kendo from her that's great did you know that I am pretty handy with the shinai myself.

In fact why don't I show you let's head out to the dojo.

Dammit I don't like wear this is going but I follow father anyways as soon as we reach the dojo he closes the door and mumbles something under his breath and then suddenly the room was completely silent.

Alright now that we are someplace a little more private you have to promise to never ever try magic before I finish explaining and if you do it again I promise you that you will never learn mage-craft from me.

Okay I can do that at least he is still willing to teach me mage-craft I am happy I don't have to beg for another two years at least.

I promise father that I will never do it again but there is something I have to tell you after I woke up I discover something ….

(30 minutes later)

(I really don't want to write the dialogue to explain the gamer mechanics so time skip)

Then I learned a new skill after kendo lessons its called power strike here let me show you.

I pull out my shinai from my inventory further shocking father and I swing my shinai at the floor.

Power Strike

Just as it did before my shinai started to glow a pale yellow and as I hit the floor leave a huge dent in the matt ….

Okay I should have thought that though shit I did not want to do that.

Remind me to get you a dummy to practice on, me hitting the floor seemed to knock father out of his daze

Well Shirou I never heard of anything like this ever happening to a magus but then again the world is a big place maybe one day you will meet someone like you

When you brought out the shinai I thought you were using graduation air to make it.

Graduation air, that sounds cool so you can make things with graduation air awesome I can't wait to learn it.

Don't worry about it Shirou I will teach it to you later now as I was saying your ability is amazing I wonder if I teach you mage-craft would they too become skills well there is only one way to find out.

Alright Shirou before you rudely interrupted me last time all mage-craft requires the use of circuits and by the looks of it you can do it I don't know why you passed out before but try again.

Alright I think of a clash of steel and say trace on at the same time.

Now I have to concentrate fully on making a circuit in my right hand shit there is the pain again dammit I refuse to pass out again I will pull though just as the pain almost became unbearable it stopped.

**A skill has been created though a special act circuit creation.**

**Acquired permanent circuit. **

Yes I did it alright let's look at the skill.

**Circuit creation (active) LV.1**

**Though desperation one can cannibalize a nerve and make a circuit.**

**99 % chance of loss of nerve**

**0.01 % chance of gaining a permanent circuit**

Well that is definitely not what I want to do I am so glad that my luck is as high as it is well I guess I can ask father the proper way to make a circuit.

Father how do you make a circuit I was able to make one but I don't want to risk the chance and try to make another the way I made it.

Make a circuit what you don't do that Shirou are you telling me you made one that incredible dangerous you must never do that ever again.

What you're supposed to do is look inwards and meditate on your soul and feel the circuits and then assign the aria.

Well that certainly better then what I was doing okay here goes nothing I think of the clash of steel.

Trace on.

Now I focus inwards and I keep on going till I feel a pulse it feels like a heartbeat and suddenly I feel like I have a part of me that was always missing.

**A skill has been made though a special act activated circuits.**

Alright that more of what I wanted okay hopefully this is right.

**Activated circuits (passive) LV.1**

**The circuits that you have, has awaken**

**Unlocks the mage-craft tree**

**+10 MP x (27)**

**5 % increase in magic damage**

**The skill mage-craft has been unlocked though another skill**

Nice that looks right and it unlocks the mage-craft tree does that mean without this I could not learn any magic.

Well I go to see what mage-craft is.

**Mage-craft (passive) LV.1**

**The ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds.**

**10 % increase in damage with skills from the mage-craft tree**

**10 % increase in experience gained for skills in the mage-craft tree**

Father I activated my circuits now what are you going to teach me.

Well that was rather quick well here comes the hard part I can't actually use magecraft anymore but I can explain the concepts of certain things the rest you're going to have to experiment to lear.

How about we start with something simple it's called Structural Grasp and it allows you to channel your prana into an object and basically see what it's made of and how it was made.

Basically to use this spell you have to flood an object in your prana and have the intent to know what the object is here try it on your shinai.

Well here goes nothing I grab my shinai,

Trace on

Suddenly I feel a rush of power it's warm at first but it steadily increases in heat I try to channel the power into the shinai with the intent to know what it is, where it came from, how it's made, anything and everything about it and suddenly I know.

**A skill has been created though a special action Structural Grasp**

Yes I finally have some spells I can use I know I had power strike but this felt completely different wait if I remember correctly activating my circuits unlocked the mage-craft skill that means that there are other abilities I can learn that are not mage-craft.

Well there is more on my list of experiments well all I got left is to view the skill.

**Structural Grasp (active) LV.1**

**The ability to look into an object and learn how it was made and any flaws it may have had**

**Due to status of (?) you can view the history of (?)**

**Due to status of (?) you have a 80% chance of unlocking (?) with enough levels**

**MP cost of 2**

Well not the coolest of skills it still pretty good not to mention if I level it there is a chance to unlock a new skill.

Aright I got Structural Grasp down farther any other skills you can teach me.

Well I can teach you two more skills and the rest is up to you to experiment on the first skill is called reinforcement you take the knowledge you gain from Structural grasp and fill the flaws of an item with prana to make it stronger don't use to much or the object might explode.

Alright Trace On

Again I feel the warm energy and I direct it into my shinai this time looking into the flaws and letting my prana fill them.

A skill has been created though a special act reinforcement

Alright at this rate I should be able to learn the spells quickly and start grinding them let's see what this does.

**Reinforcement (active) LV.1**

**A skill to fix the flaws of an item at higher levels it can be used on the player**

**30 % increase in durability**

**30 % increase in damage**

**30 % increase in speed**

**Due to status of (?) extra 20 % increase in all effects to (?) items.**

**MP cost of 4 refresh after 1 minute **

Now that skill is awesome all of those increases not mention the extra 20 I get on certain items.

Alright another one down father what's the last one I can't wait.

Well someone's eager alright the last one I can teach you is graduation air it's the ability to make something out of your prana.

Alright let's do this Trace on

Once again I feel my prana and I direct outwards but what to make well I have all that information for my shinai I might as well make that I shape my prana into a shape of my shinai.

Every little detail of what my shinai is I try to mimic though my prana I add all that and more the way it was made, where it came from, who the previous owner was, and what skills they had and suddenly I feel the now familiar weight of my shinai in my hand.

**A skill has been created though a special act Tracing.**

I blink in surprise wait farther what's tracing.

**(-)**

**And that's the third chapter thank you once again and I do realize I need a beta I am going to take up your offer masteroflnfinity about temporary beta I will send you the next chapter though pm when it's done after that I should be able to get my friend to beta for me.**

**Serice08 damn well your right about the circuit and magical talent but I will get into more I later chapters he will get a de-buff on spells that go against him being a (?) cookie if you know what.**

**As for him being lv 30 by the time of the grail war most likely but I really don't want to spoil my own plot let's just say stuff happens. He also needs to get observe up before I let him see that type of information and he might neglect it in favor of all the new skills he has but maybe something will happen to convince him otherwise wink wink. As for archer I agree it's a must.**

**As always I appreciate the reviews and I am glad that you like my idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (As the world spins)

**So here is how it's going to work I will post the new chapter when it's done and send it to MasterofInfinity to**** beta when he gets it back to me I will re-post it if you can deal with me learning to write you can read it now but it's better than it was before I have quotation marks now.**

**Xemess lol I sorry the reason I started to write this was because no one wrote it still high five for telepathy will post other ideas in next chap. I did get a temporary beta still thanks for the offer as for the cursing yeah you caught me that's my own personality mixing in by accident still I choice to make the reason up that because he lives right next to yakuza he picked something's up. Don't worry no hard feelings I understand I just started writing right now I am all ideas with no skill **

**PS really liked the Disgaea reference**

**Wander reader**

**Again caught again I thought about fixing it but then I realized that he made an artificial circuit so it would be under the creating circuit skill =)**

**No the beta has not looked though the chapter yet lol I just read my own chapter and saw things I had to fix.**

**Damn caught again kinunatzs caught me again I was trying to rush to the sakura quest.**

**As always I don't own anything from the gamer universe or the nasuverse.**

**(-)**

''Father what's tracing'' I mean I was trying to learn Graduation Air and I clearly made my shinai so I had to have done it but why was the skill called tracing.

"What? Shirou what are you talking about you got the spell down but I have to admit that your shinai looks pretty good for nothing but prana in the shape of your shinai'' father explained.

Well father doesn't know what it is either well I can always check maybe tracing is the name of Graduation Air.

**Tracing (Active) LV.1**

**Though the use of 7 steps the user can create perfect copies of the original item magical abilities and skills of previous owners can be used.**

**Durability 1 out of 100**

**Strength 1 out of 100**

**Agility 1 out of 100**

**History 1 out of 100**

**MP cost of 10**

**At max level users with status (?) have a 100% of unlocking (?)**

**Requires blueprints acquired from (Structural Grasp) or skill (?)**

Huh I don't understand isn't that what Graduation air does this is all so confusing not to mention the stupid questions marks again the only thing I can think of is to ask father.

As I ask father about the skill and what its description means I watch as his face changes from confusion to complete and utter shock.

''Shirou if what your saying is true that's amazing if you can make complete copies even magical properties but you must never tell another magus of this'' father says this with a grimace.

''Why father I don't understand can't everyone use tracing'' I mean it's not like I just made my own type of magic or anything come on I am a 9 year old it's impossible.

''Shirou I don't think you understand what you just did you made a skill that is close to the abilities of the 5 true magic's in fact Shirou don't tell anyone of your gamer abilities either'' again he grimaces while speaking.

''Again I don't understand why can't I tell anyone about my abilities'' I am staring to get frustrated I mean I told him and he said nothing about it earlier.

''You can't tell anyone about this Shirou because if another magus were to find out what you could do they would lock you up and experiment on you'' this time he cringes while speaking but I can't blame him for that as soon as he said experiment I cringed as well.

''Alright I promise father but what I should do now I mean I am going to practice my skills but I have so many that I can't decide what to do'' this sucks so much to do.

''Why don't I help you Shirou why don't you tell me what your skills are and I will tell you what you might need'' as I tell him he gains a thoughtful look.

''Alright Shirou here is the plan 2 hours before school hey don't give me that look you still have to go to school its important'' he stopped mid-sentence to send his own glare back at me.

''As I was saying 2 hours before school you will train in your reinforcement and power strike for the first hour and structural grasp while cooking so you can level both at the same time'' again he looks thoughtful before continuing.

''At school you will train in observe when not studying'' another glare in my direction as if daring me to argue with him.

''Then when you get back you will train I kendo with Fujimura-san for 2 hours after all you were the one to ask for lessons'' here he smiles a bit too well for me to feel comfortable.

''Finial you will train in tracing for two hours then cook dinner at seven then you will do your homework then go to sleep'' all and all it sound like I fair plan but I want to concentrate on magical abilities completely and drop kendo.

As I tell father this he gets a stern look on his face and tells me '' Shirou you have all the time in the world to learn new things you don't need to rush anything it's not like your about to fight a Dead Apostle Ancestor or anything''

He is right it's not like I need to learn everything right away maybe I can take some days off and make friends as I tell him this he smiles peacefully and agrees that weekends will be for friends and experiments.

''Well it's about time for dinner and I don't think Fujimura-san will be very happy if I keep her from your wonderful cooking'' at his praise I blush but still it's helpful and I would do anything for father.

''SHIROU ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET I AM GETTING HUNGRY! '' Well speak of the devil father was spot on as soon as we left the dojo I heard her yelling.

**A quest has been created**

**The hungry tiger**

**The black hole known as Taiga has invaded your house hold feed her till she is satisfied. **

**Increased influence with Taiga**

**900 XP**

**Accept Decline**

I hit the accept button and bellow back "DON'T WORRY FUJI-NEE I AM ABOUT TO START COOKING" I rush into the kitchen to start cooking.

….

….

20 minutes later

**A skill has raised a level though continuous use.**

40 minutes later

**A skill has raised a level though continuous use.**

**Quest completed **

Once again I walk out of the kitchen greeted with a once again blissful Fuji-nee on the ground I also see my father quietly eating at the table.

As soon as I sit down at the table to eat I am about to ask father if he likes the cooking but when I look at him I freeze for a split second when I see this box.

**Kiritsugu Emiya LV.? (The Magus Killer)**

I can't believe what I am seeing The Magus Killer what does that mean my father is a great man in fact he is better man then anyone I have ever seen even those Shounen heroes the kids at school talk about.

Then I remember the day I woke up in the hospital his look was scary then.

No I don't care if he a so called magus killer he has done so much for me he saved my life and gave me a home to live in and a family.

As I continue to eat I promise myself that I will not ask about the title Intel farther is ready to tell me himself.

As I finish eating farther says "Shirou don't you have some homework you have to complete"

Shit I have been neglecting my homework all weekend I probably should not have spent the last two days playing Disgaea ''I will get right on it father''

I rush to my room as quickly as possible and start on my homework as I was working on my homework

I can't help but feel that I just entered a whole new world.

That's how I spent the next year of my life every day I would train and get to know the people around me I even leveled up a couple of times it was fun and I never wanted my happiness to end little did I know but in the following year my world would shatter but that a bit far from now let's talk about today.

I awoke at 5:00 am just as always I start to train my reinforcement and power strike on the dummy father provided me.

At 6:00 am I switch to my new skill you see when I got observe and structural grasp at level ten I got this message.

**Flash back 8 months ago (muhahahahaha I finally got to use a flashback)**

**Would you like to augment skill structural grasp with skill observe.**

**Yes no**

Well that's new well I might as well how bad can it get I hit the yes button.

**The skill Structural Observe has been created though augmentation.**

**Loss of skill Observe**

**Loss of skill Structural grasp**

Shit that was not what I wanted all that time spent on leveling those skills and poof gone dammit well I might as well see what this skill does.

**Structural Observe (Active) LV.1**

**With but a glance one can find out the structure/history and information target**

**MP cost of 2 **

After reading the description I calm down a little it's basically the two skills combined together but still I don't like the fact that all that work is gone.

**Flash back done (see that wasn't so bad)**

Ever since that day I switched out the structural grasp training for the new skill I was able to get the skill up to thirty at the half an hour mark I head to the kitchen to start cooking.

Speaking of which I was able to get my cooking up to fifty and instead of Fuji-nee being blissful when she is done eating she now worships the ground I walk on I tried to get her to stop but she refused.

As always as soon as I enter I get the pop up for the taiga quest. (I wrote the damn thing twice now I don't think you guys and gals want to read it again)

As I finish cooking I see farther eating quietly as always he greets me with a smile I also see a passed out Fuji-nee again something that happens often I sit down to eat.

''Shirou I have something for you I will give it to you when you're in the car'' he says between bites.

As me and father finish eating I shout out "FUJI-NEE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AT THIS RATE" as soon as I am done yelling she jumps up startled with an expression of confusion for about a second.

She rushes out the door all the while yelling out" NO I AM GOING TO BE LATE" I chuckle at this if she ate less she would not pass out every morning

I wait for father outside next to the car as we get in I remember farther talking about something.

"Father you said you were going to give me something at breakfast" he seems startled for a second before understanding flashes on his face.

"Yeah Shirou here you go I was able to get an old friend of my to get me a book on bounded fields I know a lot about bounded fields myself but I just can't do it and more" he smiles sadly when talking about bounded fields.

I take the book from him but as soon as I touch the book a screen pop ups.

**Your have obtained the skill book bounded fields for dummies.**

**Would you like to learn the skill?**

**Yes No**

I swear I really hate the naming process of my skill I mean come on I can see the name of the book here it says nothing about dummies I still hit yes though.

The book explodes in golden light and suddenly I know all about bounded fields.

As soon as the gold light shows up father slams the breaks and looks around for any danger seeing none he turns to me with a glare "Shirou what did I say about using magic in public"

"not to but I had no Idea that was going to happen I mean all it asked me was if I wanted to learn the skill I did not think that the book would explode" I reply while turning to avoid the glare.

"Are you saying that you can learns skills from books now" he says while face palming when he starts the car back up and drives I swear I head him mumbling broken.

"Yeah in fact I still have to check what the skill does" I say with a bright smile just to further irate him.

**Bounded fields (Active) LV.1**

**The ability to knit your prana into a network to place a mystic line magical sigil's can be placed to add effects.**

**Bounded fields available are **

**Detect**

Well that's not a lot of information I guess that the more I level the skill the more fields I can make.

As I finish reading I tell him that what I read he replied this "I am going to have to get you more magic books then but it's going to be hard a magus does not really want to wright done information so others can learn from their research that's usually only for family "

We pull up to my school and I get out "Bye father and don't worry about it I have plenty of skills I don't need new ones now not in till I master the ones I have"

"Bye Shirou have a nice day" after that I head to my class and listen to another boring lecture till lunch as soon as the bell rings I see Fuji-nee running from my window seat I wonder why she is here.

"SHIROU I can't teach you kendo today I have some work I have to do" she yells my name as she enters my class then talks normally.

"Don't worry about it Fuji-nee that just gives me some free time" I say calmly at this Fuji-nee rushes out of the classroom.

Once again I sit though lecture after lecture using Structural Observe idly as time goes on the bell rings.

I collect my things and wonder what to do usually Fuji-nee would take me to the dojo but she has things to do I guess I can go to the park till farther comes to pick me up.

As soon as I get to the park I see three boys from my class picking on a girl with purple hair and empty eyes.

I get flashes of fire and smoke and those same eyes on myself I do the only thing I can think of "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE"

(-)

**And that's chapter 4 this is going to start the Sakura quest line so hopefully things will pick up in action in a little bit and as always I glad you guys and gals like my story and I really appreciate the reviews.**


	5. not a chapter

Not a chapter

I am only writing this because due to my time skip of a year Shirous stats/skills and level is different.

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Class: The Gamer**

**HP 488:488**

**MP 1217:1217**

**Level: 11**

**STR (6) **

**VIT (17) (?) **

**DEX (8) **

**INT (28) **

**WIS (28) **

**LUK (23) **

**Point (0) **

**Yen (0)**

**Here are his stats I know 11 seems kind of high for no solid quests but as you can see from his stats it's not much the only reason that VIT is as high as that is because the ? item hint hint gives him one VIT per level and it started at 8.**

**Skill time **

**Sword mastery (passive) LV.45**

**Allows the user to freely use swords **

**86% increase in damage with blunt swords**

**86% increase in attack speed with blunt swords**

**Alright first one this skill is as high as it is because anytime Shirou uses his shinai he is also giving XP to this skill so in the morning and afternoon.**

**As for the attack speed he unlocked that boost at level twenty of the skill it's not like I forgot to add attack speed or anything wink wink and if I did do that well the manhwa did it as well.**

**Physical Endurance (Passive) LV.22**

**The body's durability increases and you take less damage 22% decrease in physical damage**

**Fairly easy it's as low as it is because this skill level is dependent on the damage taken so it could only go as high as taiga was willing to hit.**

**Kendo (passive) LV.45**

**Is the modern day swordplay it is a descendent of ancient Kenjustu**

**Basic knowledge of the sport**

**A 94% increase in damage when using Kendo**

**A 94% increase in attack speed when using kendo**

**Same reason as sword mastery applies to this even the unlock of speed wink.**

**Power strike (active) LV.28**

**Strike the target with a strong force **

**67% increase in critical chance **

**1300% increase in attack damage**

**MP cost of 3**

**This fucking skill is way to op I mean I got the increase of damage from the manhwa the gamer at level 1 it was the same as mine then at level three it said another 50% increase every level to me that's to broken so I am going to say the skill maxes at 30.**

**Circuit creation (active) LV.1**

**Though desperation one can cannibalize a nerve and make a circuit.**

**99 % chance of loss of nerve**

**0.01 % chance of gaining a permanent circuit**

**MP + 10 x (1)**

**This stays the same even if Shirou figure's out about Avalon he still won't level this skill mostly because this skill is only good to increase MP and he is already getting a crazy amount.**

**Activated circuits (passive) LV.15**

**The circuits that you have, has awaken**

**Unlocks the mage-craft tree**

**+25 MP x (27)**

**20 % increase in magic damage**

**You might ask how he leveled this well he puts XP in this skill every time he uses his circuits**** not a lot put enough to get him to 15 in a year you can see why I said he will get crazy MP.**

**Mage-craft (passive) LV.15**

**The ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds.**

**24 % increase in damage with skills from the mage-craft tree**

**24 % increase in experience gained for skills in the mage-craft tree**

**Same as the last one every level the percent gets 1 as for its level every time he uses Mage-Craft this gets XP.**

**Structural Observe (active) LV.30**

**With but a glance one can find out the structure/history and information target**

**MP cost of 1**

**The only way I can show the increase of level was to decrease MP cost.**

**Reinforcement (active) LV.40**

**A skill to fix the flaws of an item at higher levels it can be used on the player**

**186 % increase in durability**

**186 % increase in damage**

**186 % increase in speed**

**Due to status of (?) extra 20 % increase in all effects to (?) items.**

**MP cost of 4 refresh after 5 minute **

**At this point he can use it on himself now I know it looks like a lot but it only increase an item by triple its original value and till it maxes at 100 can't be used on noble phantasms. **

**The reason I put the stats of the skill to triple what is given was because Shirou needs the boost for STR and DEX which are still at 6 and 8.**

**Tracing (Active) LV.50**

**Though the use of 7 steps the user can create perfect copies of the original item magical abilities and skills of previous owners can be used.**

**Durability 50 out of 100**

**Strength 50 out of 100**

**Agility 50 out of 100**

**History 50 out of 100**

**MP cost of 5**

**At max level users with status (?) have a 100% of unlocking (?)**

**Requires blueprints acquired from (Structural Observe) or skill (?)**

**And finally Shirou's most trained skill he trains with this 2 hours a day even on weekends when he has time and he can spam tracing to level still it's expensive to use. Still it looks like a lot of leveling right but in the manhwa Han Jee-Han gets physical endurance to level twenty one in one night.**

**Still it's going to be at least 2 more years before he can max this at the pace he is going.**

**Bounded fields (Active) LV.1**

**The ability to knit your prana into a network to place a mystic line magical sigil's can be placed to add effects.**

**Bounded fields available are **

**Detect**

**He just got this skill so yeah no levels but as you guys and gals can guess at higher levels he can make instant dungeons but I want him to as an experiment to combined his knowledge on reinforcement and bounded fields to make an item world mostly because its kick ass.**

**I think that's all the skills not too sure but it's all I can remember here are some ideas I had that anyone can pick up and write if they want to because I got way too much on my plate to invest in them.**

**Percy Jackson gamer crossover meh this one was a lazy idea.**

**Shirou dies and forgets everything about himself in that fire he ends up in soul society and eventual ends up at the soul reaper academy but the spirt that would have been his zanpakuto was also burned into nothing in that fire but that was not the only spirt near shirou what happens when the epic hero emiya becomes a zanpakuto spirt.**

**Percy always felt different everthing always seemed so slow but on the night that he witnessed his mother's murder one word dominates his mind sharingan.**

**That's about it I have more but I can't really remember them on the spot**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (ignorance is bliss)

Alright something's to start off as holy sasami and alpha95 pointed out I have been ignoring an important part of canon I was trying to delay till Shirou got to middle school but they are right I can't delay any longer so I am going to address this in the next chapter.

Redripper666 your right I am not going to make Shirou weak in fact he will be ridicules strong compared to an average magus but in canon he is not fighting a magus's no he fights the godlike servants so yes he will be strong but only strong enough to stand a chance.

(-)

''HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!'' I yell at them as I rush to help I can't believe they can take pleasure in making others feel bad it just seems wrong.

''That's the kid from are class that's always so serious lets teach him a lesson.'' they seem more interested in fighting me then hitting the girl good I can concentrate on dealing with them.

"Structural Observe." I mumble this under my breath as they rush at me.

**Kaibara Matsusuke**

**Class: bully (ha you have a shitty class)**

**HP 50:50**

**MP 0:0**

**Level: 2**

**STR (4) **

**VIT (3) **

**DEX (5) **

**INT (2) **

**WIS (1) **

**LUK (5) **

**Point (0) **

**Kaibara Matsusuke is an average child with an average life.**

**Likes: games, friends, and fighting**

**Dislikes: stuck up snobs, girls, and being In pain**

**Fears: darkness, spiders, and being alone**

**Intimidate (active) LV.1**

**The ability to induce fear in enemies.**

**Fear can only be induced to enemies 7 levels below the user's level.**

Well he is not anything special a quick structural observe on his two other friends prove that I can take them but in a couple of hits I can drop their HP to zero I don't want to kill them so I make a plan.

"Come on dipshits are you only ably to pick on girls how about you pick on someone your own size." I start to taunt them so they charge at me.

**A skill has been made though a special act taunt.**

Well I did not expect that it can wait for now I got a plan to enact as they come near me I doge and weave.

This goes on for about 20 minutes before they stop to catch their breath," you guys are pathetic I mean how do you expect to hit me when you're so slow" I say this while puffing out my chest and trying to put a mean look on my face.

**A skill has been made though a special act Intimidate.**

Cool I got that skill and it seems to have done the trick they suddenly get a fearful look on their face and run away.

**Enemy defeated x 3 **

**XP 300**

**A skill has been made though a special act Noble Air.**

Wow another skill still not the time for this though I got to see if the girl is alright, "hey are you alright I know those guys are jerks if they bother you again come find me." I say this as quietly as possible with a soft smile to calm her down.

She gives me a blank look with hollow eyes that remind me of myself she says, "Why would you help me?" The question was asked in a flat unemotional tone and it starts to become painful being near her.

"You remind me of myself it's the eyes we both have that empty look to us." I say this again with a soft smile she looks up and meets my eyes and I briefly see a look of hope and recognition then her eyes becomes hollow again.

"Thank you but you don't have to worry about someone like me." She again says this in a flat tone but it seems almost shy now as if me just talking to her is changing her.

That's it I decided she is just like me except no one saved her I can't imagine what it would be like if father was not there for me would I have remained that broken hollow boy or would I be something else entirely, since no one saved her I am going to.

As she turns around to walk away I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Hey do you want to play or talk about anything?" She seems shocked that I would offer but she still accepts with a small almost unnoticeable smile.

We spent the next two hours just playing and talking I tell her of my life and how it started in a blaze of fire she gave me a look of understanding then and when I talk about how I was saved she gets a look of hope.

Still she says nothing about herself and I don't blame her it took months for me to open up to father as father comes to pick me up I say, "I can't really play on the week days but how about we meet here every week-end I almost forgot to introduce myself the names Shirou Emiya."

She looks sad as I start to speak but then it slowly turns into a smile '' I would really like that Emiya-kun and my name is Sakura Matou I might not be able to come this week-end but next week'' I am about to says sure when this pops up

**A quest has been created.**

**The demons we face**

**Sakura Matou is a broken and frail girl that needs to be saved but can you do it?**

**100000 XP**

**Increased relationship with Sakura Matou.**

**Accept Decline**

As I hit the accept button and reply, "I would love to Matou-Chan see you next week." She flinches when I say Matou I make a note to call her Sakura from now on as I head for the car.

While we are driving I remember the three skills I got I still have to check two of them.

**Taunt (Active) LV.1**

**The ability to induce rage in an opponent though verbal abuse opponents that can't hear the taunt are not affected.**

**Rage only affects opponents that are seven levels below the user.**

**Effect time 10 minutes.**

Cool glad I did not use taunt before I used intimidate should be able to get this up pretty fast I just have to insult a wall or something.

**Noble Air (passive) LV.1**

**Everything about you screams noble your attitude, stride, dialect, and actions.**

**10% increase in all stats.**

**Followers and companion's feel safer near you 20% increase in moral. **

**Unlocks unique dialogue.**

Wow that is awesome but how would I level it do I have to act noble to increase this?

"Father Can I spend the next two days working on bounded fields?" I need to get the skill up if I want to do anything with it soon.

"Sure Shirou as long as you don't neglect your studies." Sheesh I wish he would trust me to do my homework then again I probably ignore it if he did not remind me.

Training montage (basically Shirou trains till morning VIT also increase endurance so he only has to sleep every two days I know bullshit but I had to do it)

As I am about to stop training I get this pop up.

**A skill though continues use has been raised.**

No that one was normal I am talking about the one that came next.

**Skill check**

**Reinforcement 40/10**

**Structural Grasp 30/10**

**Bounded Fields 10/10**

**Skill check passed a custom field has been created.**

**Field item world is now available for use.**

…..

…..

…..

No way I did not just read that okay simple way to check just look at my Bounded Fields skill and click on the field to get a description easy.

**Bounded Fields (Active) LV.10**

**The ability to knit your prana into a network to place a mystic line magical sigil's can be placed to add effects.**

**Bounded fields available are **

**Detect**

**Protect**

**Disable**

**Item world**

Okay it's there let's see what it really is.

**Item world**

**Though the like of the game Disgaea and the knowledge of items the user of this field can enter an item and improve it wither to add effects or to increase known ones.**

**You can enter the world using traced items but they improve the blueprint instead of the traced item.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Oh my god its real I can't believe it I can train in the world now and raise items and collect awesome loot now what to use wait I know the perfect thing I trace a shinai not mine but Fuji-nee's.

"Structural Observe" I should probably figure out what it's actually is.

**Tora-Shinai (Copy) LV.1**

**(Rare)**

**Once an ordinary shinai after countless battle is has gained a thirst for blood as it grew in power it started to admit an aura.**

**Bloodlust (passive) LV.1**

**A thirst for blood that's palpable it can induce fear in low level targets.**

**30% increase in damage if blood has been shed.**

**30% increase in attack speed if blood has been shed.**

Damn right I knew this thing was special there was no way that it could hurt as much as it does if not well I got some time to kill might as well try.

"Item world" I may have said this little too excitedly the shinai turns into golden light and suddenly I am on a huge platform and the sky is a spiral of colors.

I quickly trace my own shinai and look for opponents and I am not disappointed I see five zombies but that's not the crazy part they look as if they were painted black and yellow like the shinai.

"Structural Observe" I should find out what these guys can do before I fight them they are slowly walking towards me.

**Tora-zombies LV.10**

**HP 1000/1000**

**MP 50/50**

**STR 45**

**VIT 36**

**DEX 1**

**INT 1**

**WIS 1**

**LUK 3**

**A walking corpse no matter how it died it hates the living though the power of the Tora-Shinai it has gained a special power.**

**Bloodlust (passive) LV.1**

**A thirst for blood that's palpable it can induce fear in low level targets.**

**30% increase in damage if blood has been shed.**

**30% increase in attack speed if blood has been shed.**

Okay they are slow as hell but if they hit me I am going to take a lot of damage okay I just have to not get hit let's hit the first one in its head.

"POWER STRIKE " I scream as I swing my shinai at the zombies head as always it gets a pale yellow glow finally my shinai makes contract with the zombies head.

**Enemy defeated XP 1000**

The zombies head explodes in a shower of shadows as it dissolves I should have figured out that would happen power strike it OP usually mobs drop items and I am not disappointed.

I see a stack of yen a gem shard and a tooth.

I throw all of it in my inventory I don't have time to check the stuff I got to fight more zombies.

Alright if it's not broken don't fix it I swing at the next zombie, "POWER STRIKE!" another zombie dead and more loot.

**Enemy defeated XP 1000**

Sweet one more and I will level up well eat my wrath you lazy zombie, "POWER STRIKE!" I guess I don't have to yell it but it feels so good to.

**Enemy defeated XP 1000**

**Your level has risen**

I swat at the screen and pick up my loot this goes basically the same way till I reach floor 9 after I take out all the zombies I take some time to get my bearings I kind of lost it their I check my level wow it went up by four sweet I can't wait to assign those points.

I might as well check the items I got 105085 yen wow that's crazy for what like 30 minutes of work alright next is the stone shard.

**Soul gem Shard (item)**

**The crystalized essence of the soul this is made when a particularly weak spirt dies it is used to increase alchemic ritual's and fuel magic's.**

I don't even want to look at the tooth its looks like it sucks but hey why not.

**Tooth of the dead (item)**

**A dirty and filthy tooth that filled with resentment from the dead used for black magic and a material for alchemy (I really got to wash my hands now).**

More about alchemy alright I got to ask father about it later well off to the next floor.

As I get to the next floor 30 zombies start to dog-pile I was confused what were they doing Intel I saw the morph into some sort of mega zombie still it was painted black and yellow it can't be that strong.

"Structural Observe." I got this he is no match for I don't even finish my thought before I do a double take as I see its stats.

**Tora-Legion Zombie LV.36**

**HP 15200/15200**

**MP 1200/1200**

**STR D- (150)**

**VIT C+ (542)**

**DEX 3**

**INT 5**

**WIS 5**

**LUC 8**

**Assembly of zombies full of resentment when a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a legion zombie.**

**It has no magical abilities but has immense strength and stamina it is however, very slow.**

**Though the tor-shinai it has gained a special ability**

**Bloodlust (passive) LV.5**

**A thirst for blood that's palpable it can induce fear in low level targets.**

**60% increase in damage if blood has been shed.**

**60% increase in attack speed if blood has been shed.**

**ROAR !**

Well fuck.

(-)

**As you can see I changed the way rank up worked because I refuse to give that zombie EX VIT that would be insane you see I calculated the VIT score from its health in Shirou's case every 28 HP is a point in VIT and with a health of 15200 you can see why its VIT is so high.**

**You guys also might question how he was one hitting the zombies alright let's do the math.**

**Alright his base ATK is 30 so let's do the sword mastery bonus that would be 30 + 25.8 that's 55.8 next is the boost from kendo 55.8 + 52.5 that's 108.3 next we have the power strike lets ignore crit and go straight for the 1300% increase that's 13 times the ATK so we know that with are passives are ATK is 108.3 we times this by 13 which gives us 1407.9 which is 400 more then we need.**

**The reason I choses the zombies was to connect to gamer canon more and well imagine what rin would do for a soul gem.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Well shit hit the fan)

**Disclaimer I don't own anything form the gamer universe or anything from the nasuverse and as sad as I am to say it I don't own the item world.**

**I hope forgetting the disclaimer is not that big of a deal since I forgot it last chapter well on lighter news the first chapter is now officially beta read by ****MasterofInfinity**** so you can re-read the first chapter if you want.**

**Alight let's start this.**

(-)

**ROAR!**

"Well fuck." I quickly leap out of the way of the first attack dammit I am so not ready for this how do I leave.

….

….

MR. Gency's Exit shit I have none, great and if I remember correctly they drop from the Item general on the tenth floor great in order to escape I have to beat the monster first.

"REINFORCEMENT!" I yell out as I doge the incoming fist alright I have to concentrate on the fight I can't get distracted.

I charge at the giant but as soon as I get within ten feat of the thing it lets loose another roar.

**ROAR!**

It slams it fist`s in the ground in front of him sending a shockwave of air that collides with me, `` SON OF A! `` How the hell am I supposed to fight that I can't even get close.

**Calm **

What the heck were did that come from no wait don't get distracted then only way to fight this thing is to use a ranged attack.

That's just great I don't have any I swear if I get out of this alive I am so going to figure out some sort of range attack.

Alright if I don't have a ranged skill now I just have to make one concentrate feel the well of power in my body as I am about to recite my aria something new overshadows my circuit`s I don't have time to change back now its charging.

I concentrate this new energy into the palm of my hand and slowly a ball of glowing blue power starts to grow at first it's a size of a pea but then it grows into the size of a basketball.

**A skill has been created though a special act Mana Manipulation.**

**A skill has been created though a special act Energy Bolt. **

I don't have time for this I swat the screens with my other hand and scream, `` COME ON YOU GIANT TRASH CAN EAT THIS! `` I let go of the globe sized ball of energy at the charging behemoth.

It hits it face in an explosion of blue light alright nice it worked let's see how much damage it did.

…..

…..

``TEN HP ARE YOU KIDDING ME! `` Even the zombie it giving me a look that I swear looked like, was that supposed to hurt me well he was in till he launches me though the air with a punch.

I land hard on the ground dammit I definitely must not get hit by that again as I stand I cough and to my surprise blood comes out.

The surprise lasts for all of one second then horror fills me to the brim I look up at the zombie and his eyes are blood red and I feel like crying in a corner.

**Calm**

Oh thank god I needed that well first step run like a little girlas I sprint far away from the zombie I try to figure out a way to fight back I mean I can't shoot a million energy bolts to kill it.

Think dammit think okay energy bolt right now is only good for an explosion wait I got a plan I swear if this works I am going to make a feast fit for kings for Fuji-nee and father.

I get into range of the zombie and make another energy bolt but this time I make it the size of a baseball after I get the size I make it sort look like a cup but you can flip the bottom.

**A skill has been created though a special action Launcher.**

Alright it looks like my ability understood what I am trying to do I quickly trace my shinai but I remove the guard I put it though my launcher and close the bottom.

Alright here goes nothing I will an explosion in the chamber and sure enough the shinai launches at the behemoth and gets stuck in it alright damage time.

Only a hundred but that's way better than before alright time for step two I once again trace my shinai without its guard and put it in the chamber but this time I say.

``Power strike. `` Hopefully this works as I let go of the handle I get a message.

**Skill Check.**

**Power Strike 28/30**

**Insufficient skill level attack will deal half damage.**

Oh thank god half damage is better than it not working alright let's do this I launch the shinai again but this time it spears right though the zombie.

Six hundred and fifty for damage I should be able to win this now.

I should learn to keep my mouth shut because after my twentieth attack the zombie starts to shrink and compress into a smaller zombie it is holding Fuji-nee's shinai but I still feel an aura of fear from it.

**Tora-zombie king LV.40**

**HP 1000/1000**

**MP 600/600**

**STR C+ (450)**

**VIT E+ (100)**

**DEX 10**

**INT 30**

**WIS 25**

**LUC 15**

**Assembly of zombies full of resentment when a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a legion zombie.**

**When a legion zombie feels threatened it will sacrifice half of its remaining health in order to become a zombie king.**

**It has immense strength and stamina it now moves at the pace of an average human it can now make rational decisions and exploits weakness of its opponents and now wields the Tora-shinai.**

**Though the tor-shinai it has gained two special abilities.**

**Bloodlust(passive) LV.10**

**A thirst for blood that's palpable it can induce fear in low level targets.**

**120% increase in damage if blood has been shed.**

**120% increase in attack speed if blood has been shed.**

**Blood wave (Active) LV.10**

**A wave of malevolent force the scars anything it touches.**

**A 70% chances of causing bleed.**

**Damage equal to INT times skill level.**

I try to think of a sarcastic reply to yet another OP monster in till it charges at me dammit it still has blood lust activated the only good thing about this is I can barely follow his strikes thanks to reinforcement.

That's it I can follow them and block them if I use power strike but if this keeps going the way it is I am going to lose when I run out of MP dammit I let my guard open for a second almost got hit there wait it targeted my open guard.

God dammit another stupid plan I really hope this works I leave my guard open on my lower left but I know it's coming I doge and swing my shinai and its now exposed guard.

**A skill has been created though a special act Grave Tidings.**

''Power strike." The zombieseems to have figured out what was going on and tries to block but without his full strength he can't block the might of power strike and the Tora-shinai shatters as I strike him down.

**Enemy defeated XP 50000 gained.**

**Your level has gone up.**

**Your level has gone up.**

I can finally relax I don't think I would be standing right now if I did not get those levels I feel exhausted at least mentally physically I am fine the level healed me.

Now that the monstrosity is dead I can finally get my bearings I need to get out of here I spent way too much time in here but first I got to check the loot to get MR. Gency's Exit.

Alright I got a soul gem it looks like the previous shards that I got might as well check it.

''Structural Observe.'' I don't have much time I should be quick about this.

**Soul gem (item)**

**The crystalized essence of the soul this is made when a particularly strong spirt dies it is used to increase alchemic ritual's and fuel magic's.**

So basically it's like the shard but better alright next we have a crown.

**Crown of the dead (Item) LV.1**

**(Rare)**

**The crown of an old king though dark magic it was corrupted and left in the hands of the dead.**

**Grants the skill Dark presence when the item is equipped.**

**50 % increase in all stats when equipped.**

**Zombies fear the wearer.**

Well that's a good item but not something I can wear to everyday occasions better keep it in my inventory for now next we have a book.

As I pick it up I get this pop-up.

**Your have obtained the skill book energy drain.**

**Would you like to learn the skill?**

**Yes No**

I click yes and I ignore the golden light and the new knowledge I don't even check the money I just throw it into my inventory finally the last item is four black keys with a skull on top I throw three into my inventory and the last one I scan.

**MR. Gency's Exit(item)**

**This key creates a door back to the realm of the living only usable in the item world.**

Finally I can leave now I take the key and point it forwards suddenly a red door appears as my key dissolves I open the door and I am back in my room.

I get down on my knees and thank all the gods I don't even care anymore I am just happy that I am alive I look up at my clock to see if I have enough time to cook expecting myself to be late.

When I look at my clock I freeze its still 7:00 am I can't believe it no time at all passed that's crazy I know in the game players can spend hours in there and the story does no progress but I always thought that nothing happened in that time not that time stopped.

Great more things to experiment on I need to go back later but maybe this time I should use a non-rare item I don't think I can fight another zombie king in till I am a higher level.

Speaking of which I need to assign my stat points I did gain 6 levels after all.

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Class: The Gamer**

**HP 656:656**

**MP 1217:1217**

**Level: 17**

**STR (6) -**

**VIT (23) (?) -**

**DEX (8) -**

**INT (28) -**

**WIS (28) -**

**LUK (23) -**

**Point (30) -**

**Yen (305085)**

Alright I think VIT is fine for now it goes up every time I level I really wish I knew what that question mark means though.

STR I am going to raise this by four to get it up to ten for now it was important in the fight, going to get DEX up to ten as well so another two points that leaves me with twenty four points.

Alright so that going to be 8/8/8 into my last three stats INT/WIS/LUC I still can believe that I got that much money for just killing zombies.

Well I better start cooking breakfast if I don't Fuji-nee is going to kill me and I know how scary that Tora-Shinai is now I don't think I can see it without shivering now.

I can look at my skills later.

The rest of my day goes fine normal even I went to school they reminded me that I have a test on Friday I better study so as I got home from school father told me to immediately stat studying since I admitted that I have no idea what the test is going to be on.

I studied harder than I ever had so hard that my eyes started to hurt and when I finally finished studying I got this message.

**Though diligent studying your INT has risen by one.**

What?

(-)

**And that is chapter 6 I know the boss fight was kind of lame still not that good at writing fight scenes but I think the zombie king part was cool.**

**Yes guest reviewer in till he finds or makes a better weapon the Tora-shinai is the strongest thing he has.**

**From now on I will try to make the chapters longer also I will show that new skills next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Clouded vision)**

**Well first of all I would like to apologize for the lack of an update I am not going to abandon my story I am having way to much fun writing it I was just busy for the past couple of days sadly I am still going to be busy so I am going to slow down updates to once per week if I have free time maybe twice per week.**

**Now that I got that off my chest let's move one MIosmoe I am glad that the last chapter was entertaining to read I was a little worried about it.**

**Pltrgst I did get a temporary beta and I would like to think that I improved my writing at least a little.**

**Kuwasu your right multipliers can change depending what you add first the way I did it was like this passive skills go first since they are always on then it's the passive skills requiring him to use a shinai and then last of all the active abilities because they need to be activated.**

**As for the skills I do admit I went a bit overboard so I plan to screw with Shirou in the next couple of chapters.**

**Thanks for the Telron as I said before I was a bit worried about that chapter. R.D.T yeah I know it's a bit late but I had a hard time trying to introduce it in a cool way.**

**Kinunatz I know we talked about this in P.M but I feel like I should still talk about this the stats will go back to the old system when I was writing the zombie boss fight and saw its health I admit it baffled me so instead of writing a skill that massively increases health I changed the system I will fix this later don't worry about it for now.**

**Redripper666 hopefully this chapter is a good length.**

**Guest don't get me wrong he will have massive amounts of prana(mana) but he will only get one servant we can't make him to boss can we =)**

**Finally thank you karthik9 glad you liked it.**

**I don't own anything from the gamer universe or the nasuverse and I don't have rights to the item world.**

**Now that's done let's start this.**

(-)

What?

I have no words to describe what I am feeling right now if what I just read is true then I can increase my INT without spending any points if that's true does it work for my other stats?

I have to check but how? I can't think of a way to increase WIS/LUK and I just increased my INT. I suppose I could increase my STR by doing a physical activity well they always told me that push ups are good for everything.

One

Two

Three

This goes on and on in till I can't remember how many I have done the only thing that keeps me going is the will to see this though. Right when I am about to give up and call it quits I see a familiar flash of blue and I collapse.

**You have gained 1 STR for the continuous training of your body. **

It worked that's amazing alright now I just have to add work outs and study time to my training schedule.

….. Except my schedule is already completely full dammit I need to increase my other stats but I just don't have the time then suddenly an idea hits me time.

Well they do say that the best way to increase your skills is to use them in a real world environment I just hope that I can survive this.

**Though wise decisions you have gained 3 WIS.**

Wow that was a lot of points for one decision it either means my idea is pure genius or its suicidal well I still have to do it if I don't want to go insane.

Wait I just realized that my own life just told me that this was the first wise decision I made since I got this ability that's just great my own mind just loves to screw with me.

Sigh.

Alright now I have to figure out how to schedule training so I don't go insane from overwork. Well since I don't have to train my skills in the morning I should start my day off by working out an hour for muscles and the next for stamina.

Next when I am at school I have to study a lot not just the material that the teachers give me but everything and anything I can get my hands on I need to study.

Alright then when I get home I have to train with Fuji-nee I need to ask her to up my physical training she might not want to but I need to do it.

Then I will cook dinner and finish off with studying till 9:00 P.M then I have to hop into the item world to train my skills on some mobs I should spend as much time in their as I can.

I think the schedule should work out I should ask farther about my schedule and see if he wants to tweak anything.

Dammit I almost forgot about the abilities I got in the item world well now is a good time I might as well check them.

**Mana Manipulation (passive) LV.1**

**The ability to shape and control ones Mana.**

Well that not very detailed but from what I can understand this skill allows me to make new skills from the energy called mana I wonder if I can use mage-craft with mana i should definitely try to do that later.

**Energy Bolt (active) LV.1 **

**A skill that attacks by emitting Mana the attack can be increased by INT and skill level.**

**Range 10 meters.**

It does not give me a base damage but I already know that it does ten points of damage what is interesting is that I can increase the damage just with my INT but my INT is high so the current ratio at level one must be INT divided by half.

**Launcher (Active) LV.1**

**A skill that shapes your Mana into a small canon and launches projectiles at enemies.**

**Range 30 meters.**

**Damage decreases the further the target is.**

Not very useful in a normal fight but it was the only thing that I could think of in the middle of the fight I am going to take time to learn good ranged skill maybe archery.

**Grave Tidings (Passive) LV.1**

**A fighting style that is born from suicidal tendencies and an innate fighting ability this style leaves holes in one's own guard in order to lay a trap for an opponent.**

**Counter 25% of enemy attacks.**

**Only works on enemies that are stronger then the player.**

I am going to ignore the snub at my brilliant plan and concentrate on the good for example if I can master this style I can face enemies that are stronger than me bad news is that I can only train it on enemies that are stronger the me.

**Energy Drain (Active) LV.1**

**Technique possessed by middle rank and above undead that can absorb life force.**

**It absorbs targets life force and adds it the users own life.**

**Can be resisted by targets with high WIL.**

Great if I ever get in a situation where I almost die I can at least heal myself without eating a ridicules amount of food.

Alright I thinks that all of the skills I got in the item world. Speaking of I should check to see what the item world did to the Tora-shinai.

''Trace on.'' Now I just have to make the shinai and use Structural Observe on it.

**Tora-Shinai (Copy) LV.2**

**(Rare)**

**Once an ordinary shinai after countless battle is has gained a thirst for blood as it grew in power it started to admit an aura.**

**Bloodlust (passive) LV.3**

**A thirst for blood that's palpable it can induce fear in low level targets.**

**50% increase in damage if blood has been shed.**

**50% increase in attack speed if blood has been shed**

**Blood Wave (Active) LV.3**

**A wave of malevolent force the scars anything it touches.**

**A 30% chances of causing bleed.**

**Damage equal to INT times skill level.**

Now this is a good weapon if I can improve Blood Wave even more I can almost always activate Bloodlust.

God I am so exhausted I need sleep I can start training in the morning after I run my schedule though farther.

As my eyelids start to feel heavy I can't help but think that my life is getting too complicated but in sleep I don't have to feel the stress I can finally just let go.

I awake in plains of fire and steel WHAT THE HELL! I can't see a thing all around me is fire and smoke but I can smell the steel in the air.

**Calm.**

Clarity hits me almost instantly after that and with it comes new thought like why does the fire not burn me I don't even feel uncomfortable here in fact I feel safe almost as if I was snuggled under my blanket.

Maybe this is all a dream but I don't know this place feels too real maybe I accidently transported myself into the item world but I don't know it feels different.

I can't just stand here for ever I need to get out of here I didn't notice it before but the more I look around my pulse gets louder and louder at this point my whole body feels like its throbbing.

Well I might as well check if I am really is in the item world, "Inventory." As I wait for the now familiar screen to pop up I look around to get my bearings.

The smoke is still just as heavy but in the distance I think I can see a hill almost as if am possessed I start to march towards it. Even I can't stop myself the hill is calling me but it's so far away in fact every step I take seems to bring me further and further from it.

The throbbing is painful at this point in fact as soon as I laid my eyes on that hill it has gotten faster but still I can't stop.

I would have kept going to that ever distant hill but I noticed something else my inventory screen never popped up this thought knocked me out of my daze I look for the hill again but it's gone almost like it was never there.

Dammit concentrate I don't have time for the hill I need to leave this place so I try my inventory again….. But nothing happens I try again and again but it never comes with each attempt I start to panic more and more till I give up.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE DAMMIT!" I shout as if someone is going to answer me but at this point I am desperate the throbbing has gotten to the point that I can't think any more.

Then suddenly it stops for about three seconds then I feel my chest explode in pain I quickly look down to see what happened I soon regret this decision because there is a sword sticking out of my chest no not sticking it almost like the sword was always there.

I only have enough time to realize that there is no blood because as soon as I realized this fact my back explodes in the same way but instead of one blade bursting out of my back there are several one after the other they just keep coming.

I fall to my knees I can't take the pain anymore what's worse is that I can feel the blades spreading across my body I don't know how long this went on it could have been minutes or hours but soon my body is completely covered in blades.

After all that pain I still don't feel any panic because after the blades stopped I feel a sense of belonging it's almost as if I was always made of blades.

With that thought the world around me shatters but in the brief moment of clarity I finally saw the hill it was covered in blades both old and new but what really shook me to my core was a man sitting on the hill dressed in a red cloak staring in the distance.

I wake in cold sweat I quickly look at my clock to see how early the dream woke me I was about to dismiss it as just that a dream but as I look at my clock I realize it is cut in half in fact all around me are sword marks.

**Calm**

Wow I don't think that ever popped before my panic started but I am glad for it because I can actually think instead of panicking for no reason.

I push the thoughts of swords away for now I don't think I can deal with it at the moment I walk to the living room. I am really glad that Fuji-nee fought tooth and nail for a TV my father may not have a problem with modern technology but he is a man that always put off personal entertainment to concentrate on more important things.

I flip on the morning news to get the time its 4:00am it's not that bad I only woke up an hour early I switch of the TV and head for the dojo I might as well start of my daily work out now how should I go about this well push up worked before.

One

Two

Three

…..

This goes on and on in till I collapse again but I am awarded with that oh so special pop up.

**You have gained 1 STR for the continuous training of your body.**

Still that took way too long I don't know for sure but I think it took me an hour to raise it by one it looks like I only way to increase the point is to push myself beyond my limits if only there was a way to make it harder for me. Well I could always just wear those weighted clothing like in dragon ball z that would be cool.

**Though wise decisions you have gained 1 WIS.**

That was a joke are you telling me that really was a good idea probably not the clothes part but I think the weight part is good idea I could trace those wearable weights all the time and I could dismiss them when I am about to go into combat.

Well I can't do anything about this now I should keep pushing myself for now well maybe I should take a small break I feel like I am going to drop any second.

(5 minutes later)

God I love my power so much I feel fantastic sigh more push ups for me I swear I need to think of more exercises or I am going to become insane.

One

Two

Three

….

(1 hour later)

Oh God the pain I collapse once again and for a second time that day I am rewarded with the same blue screen.

**You have gained 1 STR for the continuous training of your body.**

Okay time for another short brake …..(5 minutes passed.)

Alright now how should I improve my stamina I suppose I could run for a long time it is either going to increase my stamina or my dexterity so win win.

I guess I can run in a circle in the dojo I don't really want to run outside right now.

(1 hour later)

OWWW my head I am so dizzy right now note to self run outside from now on the dojo is way too small I don't want to become dizzy every morning at least I got that pop-up

**Though constant pushing of your body you have gained 1 VIT.**

I was kind of hoping that running would have increased my DEX I already have a fairly high VIT I guess I can pick up acrobatics that should improve it.

**Though wise decisions you have gained 1 WIS.**

I swear my own ability likes to make fun of me I mean it's basically saying that none of my decisions were wise up in-till this point that hurts right on the inside.

**Though use of the skill taunt it has risen by 1.**

Huh I guess sarcasm counts as insults well then this skill really is going to rise pretty quickly hey now I don't have to insult a wall to increase it.

Well I should hop in the shower even if my ability got rid of the muscle pain I still stink from sweat I don't thinks Fuji-nee would let me any were near the kitchen the way I smell right now.

I get out of the shower by 7:30 plenty of time to cook breakfast I maxed out my cooking skill about 2 weeks ago now I can increase the effects of food by 100% but what really changed was the taste before it was at the level of a 5-star restaurant now it is beyond that.

"SHIROU ARE YOU DONE YET I NEED MY FIX!" Fuji-nee yells I swear if it has anything to do with food she can't calm down.

"GETTING STARTED RIGHT NOW!" I yell back there is no way to make my cooking skill better but I still feel disappointed I don't want to give up here I mean I can charge into battle with reinforcement but I can't do that with cooking…

God I am so stupid why have I never tried to reinforce my ingredients now I can cook food that will go beyond perfect.

Well I should get started on cooking I don't want Fuji-nee to charge into my kitchen looking for food I hit the accept button on the Taiga quest (still don't want to wright it again) and I start to reinforce my ingredients before cooking.

(1 hour later)

I once again sit at the table with a passed out Fuji-nee and a mildly amused father this time though instead of passed out Fuji-nee looks comatose.

"WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yell as I sit at the table but she is still on the ground sigh I get up and kick her in the shin.

"owwwww Shirou that hurt." She looks at me with tear filled eyes, "you're going to be late." I reply not at all affected but the tears.

She quickly looks at the clock and gets up sprinting towards the door "NOOOOOOO I CANT BE LATE AGAIN!"

As I hear the door slam I get back to my meal I swear I am going to invent a skill that makes it easier to wake her up.

I sit and take my first bite now this is perfection in fact I feel bad about calling any of my previous attempts good compared to this.

Even father is eating a little faster than he was before, "Father I found out something new about my ability yesterday and I need your opinion on my training schedule." And I tell him all about my new schedule.

"Hmmmmm well Shirou your schedule is good but when training physically you should do other exercise as for weights I will go get some while you're at school." Father says all this with a contemplative look on his face.

"I can probably get you a book on runes while I am out I just need to call in some favours first." He looks a little lost but it only last for a second, "Maybe one on ….. Alchemy as well."

I wonder why Alchemy is such a touchy subject for father but I won't ask I will wait for him to open up on his own.

"Alright I am done we should probably get to school now I don't want to be late." The joys of tracing the dishes and utensils I can just throw them in to the sink and dismiss them.

As we head to school I think about wither I should tell father about that hill or not. I probably shouldn't it most likely was just a nightmare. Even to me that sounds like a lie but I don't want to deal with the hill covered in swords right now.

"Alright bye father I might be a little late today I want to look around for clubs that might help me." I tell him as I leave the car alright now all I have to do is study all day. Ouch I can already feel the beginning of a headache.

(1 hour later)

Sigh finally a break I felt like my brain was going to melt I at least got a point in INT. The teachers seem to be impressed with my vigor at least I mean I was always a good student but I never pushed myself this hard before to me learning math and science was just not as exciting as learning about magic.

Dammit the teachers back well here goes another hour of mind numbing studying, "Well class today we shall cover old Greek mythology tomorrow we are going to a museum related to this subject so make sure to take notes"

Was that really tomorrow dam I completely forgot about that well time to get back to studying…..

With every word I slowly lose my self the teacher's tales of old legends of heroes and warriors is oddly familiar but comforting all the same. As the teacher's lecture goes on I can't help but think that the hill covered in swords and the man in red seems oddly tragic.

(1hour later)

Wow that was probably the most interesting topic I can possibly study I mean come on listing about how Heracles fought the Hydra was amazing I even got an INT point. I think I definitely want to invest as much time as I can in this subject.

Alright one more class and I can finally have lunch sadly it's my worst subject English. "Alright class now today we are going to review yesterday's lectures on poems." I jot down notes and study ahead when there is a pause in the lecture.

(1 hour later)

Finally it's time for lunch I don't think I could have taken much more I didn't get another point it seems like I need to study harder to get the same results I think they call it diminishing results.

I walk out my class pretending to go to the cafeteria but I really am going to the roof if my class knew that I still pack my lunch I might get mobbed again.

I sit done and relax and just enjoy my food.

(3 hours later)(Just more classes)

Finally I am done for the day I don't think I can study anymore my brain might really melt I got another point in INT but it really is taking longer now. I can't go home yet I still need to check out the clubs.

As I look around the clubs I can't help but think that my school is kind of lacking I know I am still in elementary school but still I was at least able to find the acrobatics club. Again not a very big club but they do need members with my DEX I think I can do fairly well.

After signing up for the club and promising the club captain that I will show up for practice I head home. On the way there I remind myself that I need a better ranged attack. I think they have a hunting store at the mall luckily it's on my way home.

As I enter the store the clerk looks at me in suspicion, "Sorry kid I can't sell you anything your to young come back in a couple years." He says this blandly almost as if he does not want to deal with me.

"I just wanted to buy a book about archery." Now that's not the whole truth I do want the book but I am also using Structural Observe on all the bows in sight." Third isle." If someone could grunt out a reply I swear he just did.

I buy the book and head home so I can absorb the information in the privacy of my own home. I bump into someone by accident I look up to apologize but the words freeze in my mouth the man has blood red eyes and seems fairly old that's not the scary part though it's his name box.

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg LV.?**

**(The ultimate troll)**

**(-)**

**And done I know it's not that long but I really wanted to end it at this point.**

**Hopefully I can get the next one to be longer I am thinking about writing a second story but I don't know if I should do it just yet.**

**Now time to explain my maid up reason for delaying the stat increases for the stat to increase Shirou has to push himself beyond his limits and physically Taiga did not want to do this as for mentally well he is a fairly young person he is not going to put his all into studying.**


	9. poll

**Not a chapter it's a poll. **

**I made a decision.**

**I want to write another story don't worry it's not going to take up much of my time and my main story is going to be Gaia but I just want to write at least one of these things before they leave my mind.**

**So what I am going to do is list the story's and set up my fist poll.**

**Familiar of zero x Fable.**

**(Good or evil path include in vote)**

**RWBY Jaune gets a Sharingan.**

**Percy Jackson x gamer.**

**(This one starts with -1 since I am already doing a gamer fic.)**

**Magic x Percy.**

**Magic x Jaune.**

**Harry learns magic young from books and games.**

**Harry at camp half blood.**

**Harry x Small Ville.**

**(Just read Ra fic loved the environment.) **

**Harry x RPG game.**

**(Not the gamer so he gets saves.)**

**Percy x Sharingan.**

**I am so glad that all of you liked the troll ending in the last chapter I figured the best way to mess with Shirou was to bring out the Troll master.**

**Rickyp01 the reason he does not think of going and getting other games was because like I said in the last chapter he is fine with technology but thanks to his upbringing he tends to ignore technology that's only use is fun. **

**Also feel free to use any of the ideas most of them are cookie cutters I will reveal the real plot when one wins.**

**Poll is up on my profile I think you have to do it on the computer send me a pm if you don't want to I will manually enter the vote.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (I am sorry)**

**Alright finally posting the chapter I wanted to post my new story and this chapter at the same time.**

**P.S will talk about this at the bottom or you could read the new story later in the day.**

**I am actually surprised about how the poll went over never expected to get 30+ votes.**

**Amatsumi I can try but my memory is horrible that's why I have like 10 pages of notes to keep track of my own story.**

**Kampretzz I am working on my writing but I still a nub hopefully the beta thing works out but if not then well remedial grammar lessons for me.**

**FluffyGX it's also a joy to write I do admit I like making Shirou powerful but there is no fun without challenge so I plan to screw with him a lot.**

**P.S I absolutely adore Medusa or Medea they both have great back stories but I have to admit that the original three (Sabre,Rin,Sakura) have their own charms.**

**From now I will put the dialogue in italic like so**

"_what the hell you dumb ass!"_

**Thoughts shall remain the same.**

**Author notes and game features will be in bold.**

**And that's all I got.**

**Disclaimer don't own fate/Gamer/Disgaea or anything else that I might reference. **

**Alright let's start this.**

(-)

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg LV.?**

**(The ultimate troll)**

**Calm.**

Three question marks what the hell farther was only one and I recently discovered that he is actually LV forty.

**Calm.**

Okay I get it this is not a time to panic I just have to figure out a way to avoid him there is no way anything good will come from getting involved with him.

**Though wise decisions you have gained 1 WIS.**

NOT FREAKING HELPING.

**Calm.**

Sigh I really needed that I should just apologize and continue walking it's not as if he knows what I am or anything.

"_Sorry I did not look where I was going I was just in a rush to get home."_ I try to say that in the most kid like voice I can think of.

**A skill has been created though a special action Avoid Danger.**

Oh thank god hopefully this skill will help me get out of this situation I mumble the name of the skill under my breath.

**Skill check**

**(DEX+LUK)*Skill level.**

**Number to clear 9999.**

**41 out of 9999.**

**Skill check failed.**

I open gape at the numbers that's not fair I just crashed into this guy on the street why is he so interested in me it does not make sense.

Finally I look at his face trying to tell if he was mad or something but what I saw scared me even more than his LV.

The man was grinning like a mad clown almost as if my every action amuses him. Seeing me finally look him in the face seemed to please the man somehow.

"_Interesting out of all the possibilities I never expected to meet you of all people on the street the question that I should ask is what makes you so special?"_ I did not think it was possible but he said all that with an even wider grin.

"_Don't try to deny it either I know your special I was able to feel the energy pulse from you when you said something I think it was Avoid danger."_ At this point his grin turns into a big fat smile.

"_I wonder what it means but it's strange the energy you used was certainly not Prana it almost felt like Mana but I know for a fact that you're a Magus no denying that."_ I just continue to gape at this overly happy old man he just drops secrets so casually like they don't even matter.

"_It's part of my Origin it gives me a special energy that only I can use."_ Well that not really a lie as far as I am aware my Gamer status is part of my Origin and I am the only one that I met that can use Mana.

I quickly regret speaking at all because the look in his eyes went from mildly interested to full blown interest_," No need to lie Shirou I already know what your Origin is the question is how do you know about it."_

I once again gape at the old man not only does he know my name he claims to know what my origin is when even I don't know what it is.

" _Hm judging from your expression you still don't know what it is don't worry you will know soon you can already hear the call of iron can't you."_ He says this so casually that it almost stopped me from having a panic attack the key word being almost.

HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT.

**Calm.**

Oh god my head I swear if I don't get out of this situation soon my brain is going to melt from all the information this man has.

"_I have decided you're officially a person that interests me how about you and I go on a small journey? Don't worry you will get back here quickly. "_ The tone in which he says this clearly tells me I have no choice in the matter I still have to try at least.

"_I don't think I can do that my father's expecting me home for dinner soon so I should just leave it was nice meeting you Schweinorg-san."_ Almost as soon as I finish my sentence he grabs my arm with the most ridicules smile I have ever seen on his face.

_``Oh I must insist after all I have yet to introduce myself. ``_ At the end of his sentence I pale dramatically dammit I completely forgot but can you really blame me after all those grand revelations.

_`` Ops look Schweinorg-san my father told me about you that why I already know your name. `` _I hope beyond hope that he buys the small lie.

_`` Shirou-kun you really need to work on lying because if your father really did tell you about me then you would not have been so surprised when I told you all I know about you. ``_ He says all that once again with the damn grin.

_`` Now we have delayed for far too long lets go on the journey don`t worry it will take no time at all you will be back before you know it.`` _I try to respond before he takes me somewhere but suddenly me and him are in a spiral of colors and shapes. I see flashes of places strange and yet oddly beautiful mountains in vivid purple and skies with two moons but the one most surprising was a man with tan skin and white hair in a red coat sitting on a hill of blades.

As quickly as I saw those things they disappeared almost as if they were never there.

_`` Wow I am impressed most of the kid`s I bring with me on my Journey`s pass out now from the things they see still you should have closed them you're not meant to see those things just yet.``_ I was again try to reply to him but my attention gets got on my surroundings instead.

I am in some sort of forest surrounded in fog I think in the distance I can see a lake but it's too foggy to tell.

_`` Well since your being such a good sport about this how about I get you a gift I don't think you can use it just yet but hey this is probably the only shot at getting this gift.``_ the more he talks the more he sounds like a pedophile I mean come on a gift.

**(I would just like to say I don't think Kischur is a pedophile it's just the way I wrote his character some of his lines sounded like a pedophile I also think it's a great way to screw around with Shirou.)**

_`` well I must be on my way things to do and all that don't worry I will come and get you later if you want that gift all you have to do is wait in this clearing for some people to show up.`` _I once again try reply but he disappeared in a flash of light god that's so annoying.

Sigh I don't really have anything else to do I might as well wait here for those people. You know if any of them are remotely close to him personality wise I don't think I can handle it I should hide.

I hide in the bush right next to a tree god I never expected my day to turn out like this I feel so drained maybe I can just take a nap a wait for Schweinorg-san to pick me up.

I dream of battles between heroes of old like Heracles and king Arthur only to be rudely awoken by a snow white bunny_,`` Hey there little buddy come over here I want to pet you.``_ let no one say I don't act like a kid ever once a while.

**(If you have no idea where he is right now you must really hate ****shonen****.)**

I reach for the bunny rustling the bush I am in, only for a kunai to almost impale me to the tree.

I stand up and see a short blond kid in a bright orange jumpsuit with his hand still out,

_`` WHAT THE HELL BRAT TO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GUYS SLEEPING IN BUSHES OR SOMETHING! ``_

His face quickly goes from confused to angry in a second_, `` WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT YOU CAN`T BE MORE THEN EIGHT YEAR`S OLD WHICH MAKES ME OLDER THAN YOU!``_

_`` YEAH WELL WHY THE HELL WERE YOU THORWING KUNAI At BUSHES WHO EVEN USES THOSE NOW A DAY`S!``_ I mean really kunai I would call him a ninja wanna be but he`s wearing bright orange.

_`` WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRAT I AM A NINJA OF COURSE I USE KUNAI NOW SHOW ME SOME RESPECT BEFORE I BEAT IT INTO YOU``_ he say this with an expression that's a mix of confusion an anger.

_`` PLEASE YOU A NINJA THAT MUST MAKE ME A FREAKING DINOSAUR AND YOU BETTER APPOLIGIZE BEFORE THIS EIGHT YEAR OLD KICKS YOU`RE ASS!``_ I really meant it to a quick look and his name tag told me that he was LV 3 he had a title it read protagonist whatever the hell that meant.

_``As amusing as this conversation is you really should apologize Naruto you did almost kill the kid. ``_ A man with silver hair that almost looked like a roosters head told him.

He seems reluctant at first but a quick punch to the back of the head courtesy of a girl in a red dress and pink hair seemed to have changed his mind.

_`` Fine I am sorry brat but you should not have been sleeping in the bushes in the first place. `` _He says the apology with clenched teeth but I will take what I can get after all he is right I should have stayed awake.

_`` It`s alright I just had a bad day and waking up with a kunai to the face was not a good idea sorry about insulting you're ninja capabilities I was just mad.``_ He seems to appreciate me taking it back because he is now wearing a big goofy grin that almost looks fox like.

_`` I mean a ninja that can hide in bright orange must be able to hide everywhere. `` _Again he seems happy he puffs out his chest and his grin becomes wider.

_`` Ha ha ha ha as if the dobe is a good ninja you`re real funny kid. ``_ this is said by a third kid with in a blue shirt with a fan symbol on it he is also wearing white shorts but it`s his hair that`s the most surprising.

_`` Holy shit what`s wrong with your hair did you go to a barber and ask can you make my hair look as close to a duck butt as possible? ``_ My question was followed by a screech from the pink haired one and loud laughter form Naruto.

"_Duck butt I can't believe I never saw it before thanks so much for that kid I definitely think me and you could be friends name's Naruto Uzumaki what's your name kid?"_ He greets me with an even larger grin that's oddly contagious because I reply back with a grin.

"_The name is Shirou Emiya Uzumaki-san OH SHIT EVERY ONE HIT THE DECK!''_ they seem to understand my panic and just in time to because a giant sword spinning in the air just barely missed Naruto's head.

''_EMIYS-SAN COME BESIDE US WE WILL PROTECT YOU WHILLE WE FIGHT THIS GUY!'' _the one with silver hair yells but he does not need to tell me twice I am next to the old guy before the sword hit's the tree.

Just in time too because a soon as the sword hit's the tree a man in MC Hammer pants appears on the blade he is wearing what looks to be leg warmers on his arms in camouflage and bandages all around his mouth.

''_Copy-Cat Kakashi no wonder the demon brothers lost''_ MC Hammer pants speaks in disturbing way almost as if he want's nothing more than to rip me into pieces.

**A skill had been created from a special action Detect Killing Intent.**

Now is not the time it looks like a showdown is about to happen.

" _The bloody demon Zabuza I was wondering when I would see you.''_ Kakashi replies with a tone that is comforting.

(-)

**And done I know I am evil for leaving it were it is but come on that's a great cliff hanger.**

**Now there are three reasons I named this chapter I am sorry.**

**Reason one the chapter was shorter than I expected.**

**Reason two I threw him in the Naruto verse for shit's and giggles don't worry this only last's for the Zabuza arc then Kischur will put him back to where he belongs.**

**Now before I talk about reason three let's look at the poll now after tallying the votes from PM and reviews this is the top 4.**

**4****th**** Magic x Jaune I spectate this only got votes because I let you guy's pick twice.**

**3****rd**** Sharingan x Jaune a cool idea that I would love to read.**

**2****nd**** Harry learns Magic from books and video games another category I like but it got second.**

**1****st**** Percy X The Gamer I hate you guys two gamer fics your mean.**

**Now you might be asking what's the 3****rd**** reason well it's real simple see not only did Percy X Gamer win it tied for first with Harry x RPG.**

**That was kind of irritating so I weighted the pros and cons of each and well you might not like it.**

**See the pro's for Harry was the RPG system is so much more fun to wright about perks and saves are really cool features that would be interesting.**

**The cons well this type of fic usually ends up with the character being way to strong and more of a fun fic.**

**Next Percy X The Gamer pro's I absolutely adore the Percy Jackson universe it's something I always wanted to write and there is not a lot of Percy X The Gamer fic if any.**

**The cons on the other hand well I am already writing a Gamer so the stories might get to close not to mention in might drain me a bit.**

**After looking at and both for hours I decide to do this.**

**Which brings me to reason 3 I won't be writing a Percy Jackson X The Gamer or Harry X RPG.**

**No what I will write is a Percy X RPG.**

**The reason is because after seeing the pro's and cons I found this to be the easier choice.**

**The story will be called "Cheating no I grind"**

**Which should be out later in the day.**


	11. God dammit

This is really making me off my laptop blue screened so I went to my back up computer and my motherboard basically blew it up. Finnaly I went to my pad because I had a keyboard plugin for it only to find out that my brother lost my wire. So I give up I am going wait for my laptop to finish repairing. 


	12. Chapter 9

**God this took so much longer then I expected I originally wanted this chapter to be out a month ago but writers block hit me like a ton of bricks turns out not writing anything for my story for a week destroyed the connection I had with it but hey I am here so I got over it.**

**Sigh not to mention having to recreate my class sheets and notes … I hate my computer so much.**

"The bloody demon Zabuza I was wondering when I would see you." Kakashi seems to recognize the man with the MC hammer pants but not in a good way.

"Well I see my reputation precedes me I assure you that it is well earned how about you let me kill the old man and I let your students live Kakashi?'' The now identified Zabuza responds with a questioning tone and Kakashi seems to consider it for a brief moment which is so wrong how could he even think about leaving that man to die.

"I am sorry Zabuza but as a ninja of Leaf I can't simply abandon my client surly you can understand that." At this point Kakashi's hands blur into motion they flicker towards the pouch on his hip then suddenly he has a kunai in a reverse grip in front of him.

"Yeah I can understand that Copy Cat but I had to give out my line how else will I murder all of you with a clear conscious." With a much more relaxed and smooth motion Zabuza takes his sword out of the tree and throws it into the air only to do a flip mid air and catch it.

Then suddenly I feel unbelievable pressure that seems to crush me it's almost like blood lust but stronger and definitely more deadly in fact I feel like I should just give up right now and just end it.

**A skill has been created through a special action Detect Killing Intent.**

**Calm**

As soon as see the screens I feel a sense of peace almost as if that aura was never there.

"Sasuke snap out of it I would never let a comrade die especially not one so young." Kakashi's voice seems to have knocked Duck-Butt out of the daze he was in.

Kakashi seems to be giving me look of surprise that I overcame my own little daze.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Copy Cat your little kitties should just die right now to save them selves the miseries of war." And just like that Zabuza appears in front of all us with his sword high above his head in a monstrous swing.

Almost as soon as Zabuza came into picture Kakashi does the same but he is even closer with his kunai raised in defense of Duck-Butt.

Now is my chance earlier I did not get a shot at using Structural Observe on him but now seems like my only chance.

"Structural Observe." I quickly state.

**Zabuza Momochi(clone)**

**Title: Demon of the bloody mist**

**Class: Ninja**

**HP 5000:5000**

**MP 8000:8000**

**Level ?**

**STR ?**

**VIT ?**

**DEX ?**

**INT ?**

**WIS ?**

**LUK 10**

Well that's just great I really wanted to know that his luck is that low it's not like his strength or dexterity was important or anything not to mention the enormous amount of HP and MP he has.

**Dec: A ninja that was born and raised in the bloody mist his own ideals were twisted and distorted to become nothing more than a weapon. As a child he Killed all of his classmates to become one of the legendary swordsman.**

**Due to high level opponent only some skills can be read.**

**Resident of a land without gods(passive) LV.1(MAX)**

**This land has no gods so the people had to forge their own connections to the world.**

**Massive increase in MP.**

**Intense training (Passive) LV.1(MAX)**

**This skill is earned when one dedicates their entire life towards improving their own strengths.**

**Massive increase in HP.**

**Water Clone (Passive) LV.1(MAX)**

**This being is merely a construct made out of water only capable of using a tenth of the originals strength.**

**Cap on all stats.**

**Can reform from minor wounds.**

Well that was helpful but at the same time not nearly as much information that I would need to win this fight I just hope that the stats I saw earlier were the originals and not the clones cause that would be scary.

All of my observations happened in the span of a second but much has happened since then Kakashi deflected the massive sword and he now seems to be holding a kunai to the clones neck.

"It's over Zabuza if you give up now I don't have to kill you." Kakashi can't really think that winning would be that easy can he I have no choice but to say something or he might end up being cut to pieces.

"That's not the real him it's merely a clone quickly dispel it and get back to the fight." As soon as I said the word clone he quickly looks into my eyes almost searching for something but not quite finding it but the look only lasted a fraction of a second but a lot can happen in that second.

"A bit too late for the warning kid I am already here but I would like to know how you saw thought my little trick but first I need to take care of something." Just like that another Zabuza appears next to Zabuza and the both of them bisect Kakashi with their swords.

For a moment all I see is the color red but that the blood quickly reveals it self to be nothing but water almost a soon as I saw the water a flash of white and the Zabuzas are noting more than puddles of water.

"Tsk I should have expected the great Copy Cat to have already copied my clones still how long can you last before I kill one of you're little kiddies you know what how about I choose one for you." Another Zabuza appears in front of Sakura and again Kakashi appears in front of her but it's different another one appears in front of me shit.

I wasn't paying attention to myself as soon as I see the blade coming at me I trace the only thing I can think of that being the sword that is currently being swung at me.

I know for a fact that the sword currently blurring towards me is too heavy for me to use but if I sacrifice the weight and use power strike and reinforcement to compensate I should be able to survive this encounter.

**A skill has been created through a special action Modify. **

"Trace on" Just like that I feel the familiar weight of the sword in my hands but it's far to light I quickly cast Reinforcement on the blade and send the blade swing with a muttered power strike under my breath.

The sword appearing almost out of thin air shocks what I hope to be a clone that has appeared front of me but he is not a bloodthirsty ninja for no reason so he quickly put's his full force behind the blow.

**50 HP-**

As soon as our blades clash three things happen one my blade shatters into particles of steel second I send his blade flying from the force of my own blade and finally that hurt like a bitch I don't think I can handle taking that many blows.

Well since my sword was nothing but a construct well I can make another one in the span of a second which I use to cleave though the clone in front of me.

**2000 XP**

"Well would you look at that the brat that I thought was the weak link turns out to be something special how about this brat I will let you live but you have to come with me I could always use another tool." The menacing words that he once speaking with before seem to fade around the word tool almost as if he is uncertain of him self.

"Think about it brat for now me and the Copy Cat are going for a swim I do hope that you consider my offer." Just like that all I see is a blur of movement and both Kakashi and Zabuza are standing on top of water wow ninjas are weird.

As soon as Kakashi make a step on the water he is encased in a bubble of water it doesn't look like he can move at all now.

"Get out of here now he can only hold me here if he stays right next to me you guys should be safe!" I want to find a way to save him but I could barley handle a clone I look at the others and I see a gleam of some sort of plan in Naruto's eyes but a clone seems to be flying towards him looks like I should do the only thing I can protect them.

I intercept the blade mere inches from Naruto's face but again my blade shatters but I follow the same pattern and another clone bits the dust or in this case water.

**2000 XP**

**50 HP-**

"You get you're teacher out of there and I will protect all of you from the clones." This seems to spark a fire underneath them like they finally have hope that they are going to get out of this.

"Sasuke as much as I hate to admit it you have better aim so you should throw it." Naruto quickly hands Sasuke a giant shuriken as soon as he touches it a funny look appears of his face but I have no time to question what that could mean I have my own problems to deal with.

Three clones come charging at me I really need to invest some time into making an area of effect attack for now I am going to have to do this the hard way sigh.

I slash the blade out of the copies hands in front of me using power strike and send an energy bolt at the one to my right buying myself just enough time trace another blade and finish the job with the first clone.

**2000 XP**

**50 HP-**

This is the part the my fighting goes less then stellar the last clone that was to my left managed to almost bisect me with his blade but thanks to gamers body and the dull nature of the sword I was only launched 20 feet away no big deal.

**300 HP-**

Still that hurt like a bitch I don't think I have enough time to use launcher, great I am going to have to make another new skill dammit hopefully this one will work.

**Through wise decisions you have gained a point of WIS.**

Hopefully that is a good sign well I have nothing to lose.

I start to trace the giant blade but in the hilt I try to compress a condensed orb of mana that should set of as soon as I say so.

**Skill check**

**Tracing 50/40 pass**

**Modify 1/1 Pass**

**Mana manipulation 2/1**

**Skill check passed**

**A skill has been created through a special action Barrage.**

Nice well I hope this works I throw my hands at the second clone the one of my right and scream my new technique. 

"BARRAGE!" What I expected to happen was a lone sword being launched at the clone from behind me but what I got was five swords instantly flying at breakneck speeds at the clone.

**2000 XP**

Wow I quickly check my mana to see how much that skill took oh it was only 400 MP that's fine.

…

…

…

**Calm**

Yeah I definitely should stick to sword fighting in till I can get that skill at a higher level for now I should concentrate on getting rid of that last clone he beat the crap out of me with his sword so maybe I should try another skill.

"Energy drain." With a wave of my hand a green bolt of empty feeling energy is launched at the last clone who seems to have just gotten the shock of his comrades sudden impalement. As soon as the bolt touches the clone it dissolves into nothing more than a puddle of water well that's nice to know energy drain can instantly take care of clones.

**2000 XP**

The bolt is heading back to me I kind of expected this I had to get the health some way but as soon as the bolt touches the palm of my outstretched hand something unexpected happens.

PAIN SO MUCH PAIN WHAT IS THIS ENERGY IT FEELS SO WRONG.

This new energy seems to be burning a path of fire and pain through my entire body starting from my palm and working it's way through the rest of my body.

The only thing I can compare it to is when I tried to make a circuit when I was younger it hurts so much.

This energy feel so wrong so foreign to my body but at the same time it feels so right as soon as the pain fades a sense of strength is found in my arm.

I don't have much time to think about it though because as soon as the pain reaches my head my world gets engulfed in darkness the last thing I can hear is roaring waves.

**And that's it hopefully this chapter is exciting and yes I ended it with another cliff hanger I am sorry but it had to have happened :3**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit more action filled tell me how I did please.**

**Going to write the Percy Jackson chapter tonight for now I need to rest.**

**P.S sorry that this chapter was short but I had to end it there it felt so right.**


End file.
